L'ombre et la lumière
by buli-chan
Summary: Eijun connait depuis son enfance miyuki et kuramochi, suite à un voyage à Tokyo, mais après son départ de nombreuses choses vont lui arriver, le faisant changer. Que va-t-il alors se passer à son retour, à vous de lire pour voir!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Bonjour, bonsoir alors voilà, je poste pour la première une fiction, car même si j'ai déjà écris une ou deux collaborations, et quelques petits one shoots ou commande pour des amies, je n'ai jamais posté de fiction, à proprement parlé. Donc je fais ce soir le grand pas, soyez indulgents j'accepte tout commentaire justifié, et non comme je m'en suis déjà pris exagéré et plus bas que terre, car je sais répondre gentiment à ces sortes de messages. Bref, bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière<strong>

Prologue :

Le soleil se couchait encore une fois, pourtant cet adolescent ne le voyait pas ou plus, tout lui paraissait flou, sombre, noire comme toujours. Il ne cherchait même plus ce qui était bon ou mauvais, un coup s'abattit sur lui, un de plus encore… Un léger hématome apparut parmi tous les autres. Enfin, cela lui importait peu. Bientôt ses yeux lourds, se baissèrent pour le laisser aller aux pays des songes….

Un jour, de plus au soleil sur le terrain de baseball de Seidou, Miyuki Kazuya, le receveur titulaire de seconde année, rattrapait les balles d'un des lanceurs de l'équipe première, le lanceur de relève précisément, Kawakami Nori, qui malgré ses airs avait un timing excellent pour contrer les batteurs, même si certains les renvoyaient parfaitemeznt. Ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien même si ce n'était pas la batterie principale. En effet, son équipier, se trouvant faible au niveau de l'endurance, faisait des tours de monticule pour progresser sur ce point. Accompagné par Kuramochi Youichi en course, car ce dernier tenait à garder son poste à la fois de premier batteur et de troisième base, sans oublier son titre de joueur rapide. Bref, une journée de plus tranquille sans aucune ombre de problème aux alentours. Shirasu Kenjirou en tant que joueur de champs, bien que discret, se devait lui aussi de travailler son physique, alors que ce dernier faisait quelques tours avec eux.

Une journée où le coach s'était absenté pour un petit moment, rare était les fois où cet homme partait même pour une petite durée de son lieu de travail. Personne n'en savait vraiment la raison, cependant le fait que leur entraineur les laissait seul, était une marque de confiance en eux, ce qui les touchait et les rendait fiers en même temps.

Les pétales de cerisier s'envolait, bien qu'il n'y ait que peu d'arbres dans cette immense ville, le petit enfant ne pouvait toute fois détourner le regard de ce spectacle grandiose, pourtant beaucoup plus beau et présent chez lui. Seulement, voilà pour certaines raisons, ce petit garçon ne pouvait pas rentrer alors, tranquillement, les cheveux aux vents, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'air malgré les fumés de voiture, il attendait quoi, qui, nul ne savait vraiment, même pas lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien merci d'avoir lu, le prochain chapitre arrive dans peu de temps. <strong>


	2. Chapitre 1: Un nouveau souffle évent

**Et voilà le chapitre 1 qui va avec, je compte poster un chapitre par semaine, sauf imprévue ce qui est possible étant en première avec les bacs.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière.<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau vent souffle.**

Nous voilà à un petit lycée, loin de le capital, dans un recoin de campagne. Sur le coté se trouvait un monticule, où une équipe inconnue des médias, s'entraînait. De niveau moyen, voir faible par rapport à des académies telles qu'Inashiro, Seidou ou encore Sensen, cependant peu d'équipe arrivait à rivaliser avec elles, à part celles qui sont aussi des habitués du Kōshien. Le coach devait surement être un professeur de l'établissement et non un habitué de ce sport, ce qui était un fort désavantage, qui permettait de dire que la compétition s'arrêterait tôt pour eux, malgré leurs efforts. De plus, la cerise sur le gâteau fut la blessure de leur ace, même si ce dernier n'était pas forcément fort, n'ayant pas de remplaçant au niveau des lanceurs, cela tombait mal. Voilà comment ces joueurs cherchèrent un étudiant acceptant de les aider.

Un jour de plus, cet adolescent se leva sans aucune envie d'aller en cours, tirant une figure fatiguée, lasse de son existence, presque comme un fantôme. Enfin, selon les autres, il n'était bon qu'à se battre ou à s'attirer des ennuis. Enfin, ce n'était pas sa nature surtout qui lui faisait avoir ceci, mais plus parce que ce jeune homme était assez différent des autres.

Une heure de maths, pourquoi pas, son niveau n'était pas forcément mauvais, juste que c'était dangereusement ennuyeux qui plus était, quand on avait à coté de soi, un grand idiot, cancre qui ne faisait rien d'autre, que d'impressionné sa galerie et essayant désespérément de draguer une ou deux filles. De l'autre coté, une fille, passant tout son temps à se regarder dans un petit miroir de poche pour savoir si son rouge à lèvres était bien mis, bref que des futilités et après on osait dire que cet adolescent n'était pas sociale, restez à voir les spécimens de sa classe pour comprendre.

Sous les coups de 10 heures, ayant un emploi du temps assez chargé mais surtout mal fais, une heure de permanence lui était offerte comme un pissenlit dans un champ d'herbe. Bref avec un fort déplaisir de devoir rester plus à cause de multiples trous, notre héros descendit dans la cour, pour aller s'isoler comme toujours dans un recoin, à l'ombre des filles parlant de mode, ou encore des gars ne parlant soit que de guerre, soit de sexe. Bref, là encore une banalité pour lui, qui sortait du commun.

Sa vision n'était pas mauvaise, et bien vite, ce brun vit un petit groupe, sortir du commun d'ordinaire, en effet une dizaine de personne environ, cherchaient surement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puisqu'ils abordaient presque tout le monde, et son cas ne fut pas une exception, le surprenant, lui qu'on avait tendance à négliger pour son caractère ou encore pour sa forme pas très athlétique.

« Excusez-moi mais j'aimerai savoir si vous acceptiez de jouer un match de Baseball pour nous ?

« Du Baseball, pourquoi un problème est arrivé ?

« Oui, notre lanceur s'est blessé mais nous n'avons pas de remplaçant.

« Alors, c'est pour cela que vous demandez à tout le monde. Cependant, en faisant comme cela, ceux qui accepterons, n'auront aucune expérience, pari risqué ma foi.

« Oui, mais nous n'avons pas de choix, puis tant que c'est pour un match, et en plus c'est impossible qu'on aille vraiment loin dans la compétition, nous ne sommes pas une équipe très forte.

« Pourtant vous allez jusqu'à chercher même quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté pour faire ce match, prouvant votre envie de jouer. J'accepte de jouer pour vous. Petite précision, je connais déjà les bases ayant joué quelques fois à ce sport.

« Merci beaucoup, heu….

« Sawamura Eijun, enchanté. »

Le lendemain, comme promis, ce protagoniste alla aux entrainements de son équipe provisoire, le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que leur niveau était médiocre, des gestes maladroits, manque de précision, d'endurance voir de hargne. Le soleil se levait, illuminant un peu le terrain, réveillant aussi encore quelques joueurs endormis. Bien vite, le lanceur de relève retrouva son rythme au fil des tirs, sa façon de tirer, son style en général. Tout en enchaînant les cours avec des numéros de plus en plus rares, un garçon qui frimait en se faisant dégommer par un professeur, qui lui offrait généreusement une place au conseil de discipline. Une fille de son coté, était pareille que le précédent, se croyant en plus dans son monde de gloire et de futilité, espérant être infirmière avec son casier. Bien belle, la République, tiens.

Avançant dans la date fatidique, la veille l'équipe fit une petite réunion où, ensemble les élèves regardèrent l'équipe adverse. Pas forcément de haut niveau, elle aussi allait vite perdre, cela était flagrant combien quelqu'un d'extérieur comme lui, pouvait voir les inconvénients des autres.

Jour fatidique, dans un terrain où il y avait peu de monde, la plupart était des membres de famille des joueurs, des enfants aimant voir du sport, des personnes cherchant un peu de détente, des touristes pour une occupation changeante, et peut-être des recruteurs pour un autre établissement, cas extrêmement rare, qui n'intéressait pas vraiment notre héros, n'espérant pas grand-chose de ce match, juste du plaisir du a son peu d'expérience.

Bien vite, il fut vu le manque de qualité de jeu des deux équipes, les manches de une à sept furent proche d'un cours de philosophie ennuyeux pour les spectateurs, pas de point marqué, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, voilà qui était peu plaisant. A la huitième manche, suite à une erreur de sa part, l'équipe adverse réussit à avancer de deux bases, puis une erreur de stratégie ou un coup de chance, de la part du receveur donna un point aux adversaires, qui fut heureusement récupéré dans la neuvième manche sans pour autant prendre un avantage puisque leur tour d'attaque s'acheva pour laisser place à la défense, qui arrivait sur une égalité asphyxiante, aucune erreur ne pouvait être tolérer sans l'échec à la clé.

Aussi surprenant était-il, Sawamura s'était amusé à jouer, montrant que le temps avait eu beau passé, son amour pour ce sport ne s'était pas totalement effacé. Plus qu'un batteur, un tir donnant la victoire aux adversaires ou une égalité entre eux, trois balles, deux Strike au compteur. Evidement, lui-même se savait pas comment, mais selon lui, le receveur était inexpérimenté, trop faible et un eu lent à réagir parfois pour ses tirs. Petite précision, vite fait, ses lancers s'étaient révélés changeants, varient de coté, se donnant de l'effet tout seul, naturellement.

/ Dernier tir, pour être honnête, j'ai adoré ce match. Enfin au vu de mon niveau, c'est surement le seul que je jouerais. Dernier tir je vais tout y mettre pour n'avoir aucun regret. J'y vais !/

Il leva la jambe, armant son tir en arrière, prenant le plus d'élan possible, comme de la force, et relâcha tout d'un coup dans un tir fulgurant, comparé aux autres. Seulement, un effet trop puissant surement, fit s'envoler la balle, qui loupa le receveur, pour achevait sa course derrière le grillage, signant la défaite pour eux, sa toute première et certainement dernière défaite au baseball, de quoi finir sur de mauvaises bases. Quand son équipe du se mettre en rang, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais ne coulèrent pas jusque dans les vestiaires, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, et ce pendant une dizaine de minutes. Au final, même en voulant aider il portait malheur alors sa disparition du monde sportif serait bien là aussi.

Sous le soleil couchant, le plongeant dans l'obscurité même lui se moquait de sa piètre performance, le brun rentrait chez lui, seul comme toujours, sans personne pour le réconforter, ce qui ne le dérangeait plus. Le temps avait fait son effet, faisant de lui, un adolescent indépendant des autres, très jeune. Chez lui, le jeune homme ne fit rien qui sortit de l'ordinaire, un repas solitaire, une douche bien méritée, une émission télé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup de sonnette retentit dans la demeure calme, voilà qui était étrange, son père était-il rentré plus tôt que prévu, sa conscience lui souhaitait non, l'idée de devoir supporter son paternel en plus d'une défaite ne l'enchantait guère, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Ce fut avec un sourire radieux, collé sur les lèvres, que ce dernier alla ouvrir à la personne, qui entre temps avait à nouveau sonné, impatiente en plus.

Accélérant le pas, notre ex-lanceur ouvrit pour voir apparaitre une jeune femme, aux alentour de la vingtaine, brun, cheveux attachée en chignon, portant de fine lunettes la rendant à la fois élégante et un petit air sérieux, renforcé pas sa posture naturelle. De plus, elle portait un léger rouge à lèvres augmentant son charme naturel. Seul bémol, notre protagoniste ne la connaissait pas du tout, ne savait pas sa raison d'être ici, supposait un faux numéro, une erreur de sa part, ce qui pouvait arriver.

« Excusez-moi, Sawamura kum ?

Bon, théorie fausse, cette dame a bien dit son nom de famille, restez à savoir si c'était pour lui ou en faveur de son père, ce que sa conscience lui répétait.

« Heu oui… cependant si vous souhaitez rencontrer mon père, je crains que vous devriez revenir plus tard ce der….

« Je ne suis pas là pour votre famille mais pour vous, Eijun kun.

« Ah d'accord… rentrez je vous prie.

Bon crédibilité pour ne pas être surpris, proche de zéro ou du moins aux alentours, petite précision, rare était les fois où on souhaitait le rencontrer, ce qui le laissait abasourdi à chaque fois. En tant que gentleman il la fin s'assoir dans le salon, sur le canapé et lui prépara une tasse de café, pour lui aussi au passage.

« Tenez votre café, qui êtes vous si je puis me permettre ?

« Merci. Je suis Rei Takashima, une recruteuse pour le lycée Seido, ainsi qu'une professeure de ce lycée.

« Je vois, non en faites pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

« Bonne question. En effet, même si la saison scolaire a un peu commencé, depuis quelques petites semaines, mais chaque année je pars regarder quelques matchs au cas où, petite précision, je suis aussi une administratrice du club de baseball même si je pense que tu as du le comprendre.

« Pourquoi une équipe aussi connue, que Seidou me voudrait, moi qui suis qu'un petit lanceur, avec presqu'aucune expérience, qui sait à peine lancer ?

« Je vais y répondre franchement. Je suis allée voir ce petit match de campagne où je vis vite le manque de potentiel des joueurs, un des rares qui m'avait tapée à l'œil, fut toi pour ta vivacité. Par ailleurs, ce fut ton dernier tir qui me fit une révélation.

« Ah bon, était-il différent des autres ?

« Oui, dans celui-ci, j'ai pu percevoir tout ton potentiel qui est gigantesque selon moi. Tu as refoulé toutes tes inquiétudes, pour y mettre toute ta force, énergie, sentiment, tout pour apporter cette victoire à ton équipe, alors que tu ne connaissais pas ces personnes deux semaines auparavant, pourtant pour eux, tu t'es dépassé plus que quiconque, une grande qualité. Le lancer d'un grand ace, d'un pilier incassable soutenant l'équipe, le capitaine dans toutes les situations possibles, imaginables, voir pas.

« Incroyable, j'ai du mal à vous croire madame.

« Ô je t'en prie, appelle moi Ren chan, je me sens vieillie là mon enfant.

« D'accord cependant je doute avoir suffisamment d'argent pour venir jusqu'à Tokyo.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'accepte de te recommande, ce qui signifie que tu es inscrit d'office dans notre établissement puis tu dormiras à l'internat avec des membres du club même. Cette proposition doit être difficile à refuser n'est ce pas Sawamura kum, toi qui est rejeté par les autres, cas à part dans ta classe tant détestée, éloignement envers ton père qui est si cruel envers toi….

« Comment le savez-vous ?

Le brun venait de parler avec agressivité, détestant le fait d'avoir été fouillé surtout pas une personne lui étant tout de même inconnue.

« Voyons, ne le prends pas si violemment. Personnes, pas même le coach n'est mis au courant de ses données, elles sont et resteront confidentielles, quoiqu'il arrive. Petit plus, Kazuya et Kuramochi sont dans l'équipe. Alors, cela te tente ?

« Je n'ai guère le choix, j'accepte.

« Très bien, petit rappel tu vas passer ta scolarité de lycéen au baseball.

« Evidemment, Ren chan je ne suis pas si bête ! »

Suite à cela, la dame lui offrit un billet pour Tokyo, pour dans deux jours, juste le temps de préparer les affaires, en échange le protagoniste lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta, il lui passa la chambre d'ami, refusant de lui passer celle de son paternel où il n'y faisait rien de bénéfice….

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, un petit commentaire en passant fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Présent et passé

**Coucou, bon avec plus ou moins 24 heures de retard, le chapitre 2 est posté.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière.<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Présent et passé.**

Le lendemain, sa lettre de démission partit, définissant les deux derniers jours de cours dans cet établissement, qui ne lui manquerait pas. Préférant tout de même avertir les professeurs, avec qui ils travaillait tous les jours, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, souvent pour le mauvais d'ailleurs, qui lui souhaitaient bonne chance, avec un petit sourire parfois ou un visage digne d'un pitbull enragé. Bref, un petit changement d'habitude qui ne l'affectait pas plus que cela, surprenant pas mal de gens, le croyant être bien ici. Ne voyant aucun intérêt à le dire aux autres joueurs, qui l'avaient déjà oublié, ignoré alors que, ce n'était pas que de sa faute, si la défaite leur avait souris. Des rancuniers comme toujours, qui le laissait de marbre à l'extérieur, bouillant de rage à l'intérieur de temps à autre. Le soir arriva lentement, sans aucune surprise le lanceur rentra seul, se fit à manger, puis alla se doucher, faire ses petites habitudes du soir. Comme pour la soirée précédente, on entendit un petit coup de sonnette, décidément cela allait devenir une habitude voir une mode de venir le voir le soir à plus de huit heures du soir !

En ouvrant la porte, notre protagoniste se retrouva une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec la femme aux lunettes, cherchant visiblement à lui dire quelque chose.

« Bonsoir Ren chan, vous avez oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

« Non, en faites c'était pour savoir si tu pouvais me loger cette nuit aussi, aucun hôtel ne se trouve dans les alentours et puisque demain nous partons ensemble, j'ai pensé que le plus simple serait de te le demander.

« Donc, ren chan a des problèmes de logement et viens squatter chez moi si je comprends bien ?

Notre héros venait de sortir cette phrase avec amusement devant le gène, la honte de sa future professeure, qui décidément tournait à la rouge pivoine tout en bégayant :

« Sqa….squatter vo… voyons c'est exagéré !

« Oui, si l'on veut mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous revenez voir votre client, élève selon le point de vue, professeure.

Le dernier mot avait lui aussi été tournée de façon ironique mais sans cruauté apparente, puisque la jeune femme ne dérangeait pas vraiment le quotidien bien tristounet de notre joueur débutant, qui était d'assez bonne humeur, pour une fois car rare était les fois où sa bonne humeur revenait.

« Ce n'est pas faux, déclara, vaincue l'administratrice, dépitée d'avoir été traitée de squatteuse, même si le fond n'était pas totalement faux. Rouge à un degré, où son petit rouge a lèvre paraissait blanc à coté. Heureusement que la honte ne tue pas sinon cette dernière serait morte de honte à cet instant, devant l'enfant.

« Enfin, Ren chan en tant qu'homme, je ne peux me permettre de laisser une pauvre femme sans défense, à la rue, alors entrez.

Jouant son petit jeu à la perfection, sourire respectueux en apparence, à l'extérieur, moqueur à l'intérieur, d'une petite révérence rigolote, d'un pas ou deux dansant de droite à gauche, sur un petit saut grotesque, sifflotant de part et d'autre, notre héros s'inclina pour laisser passer la femme pliée en deux, à la fois de honte comme de rire, vraiment l'humour de cet héros avait un don pour redonner le sourire en toute situation. La soirée se passa dans une agréable situation où l'émission télé comme la nourriture furent excellentes. Le lendemain, fut pour une fois aussi joyeux que la soirée précédente. Bientôt l'heure de partir s'annonça sur le quai de gare…

Le TGV arriva à l'heure, pour une fois, bien de le préciser, à croire qu'un miracle état passé par là. S'installant sur les fauteuils portant les numéros marqués sur le ticket, sortant un livre pour l'un, des dossiers à remplir pour l'autre, suite à cela les deux voguèrent à leurs occupations dans un silence respectueux envers les autres passagers, qui cherchaient peut-être un sommeil réparateur.

Le sujet de ce livre était le passé, l'histoire du pays entouré d'eau destructrice, qui avait subis des dommages irréversibles au cours d'une attaque européennes, à la bombe. Un trésor lui avait été offert par une personne chère, même si le thème n'était ni réjouissant ni passionnant, notre héros l'avait lu de nombreuse fois, le connaissant par cœur, à la fin. Au fil des minutes passées, le sommeil arriva pour se poser délicatement sur ses paupières, qui ne résistèrent pas longtemps, avant de se fermer pour le royaume des songes….

Une petite brise, légère, soufflait sur une ville gigantesque, des voitures étaient arrêtées, klaxonnant pour montrer l'impatience des conducteurs de redémarrer, les minutes défilaient, n'étant pas bon signe pour tous ces gens, qui couraient derrière la montre, la fuite du temps. Dessus eux, se trouvait un pont, réservé au piéton, permettant d'éviter le passage sur la route, sous peine de sanction. Les nuages avaient une forme douce, cotonneuse, amusante aujourd'hui, le ciel d'un bleu rare, reflétant une bonne nouvelle, pourtant sur ce morceau de rue, se trouvait un petit enfant avec les yeux fermés, profitant du vent, vide de sourire comme dans son cœur, où la souffrance coulait dans son sang, dans son cœur.

Ce petit être semblait être perdu, mature à un âge très jeune, aux alentours des huit ans de sa faible existence. Ne bougeant pas, attendant simplement que le temps passe et que le soleil aille se coucher, pour rentrer, voir son père assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide, peut-être aussi sa mère dans le lit.

Un passant, un peu arrogant, de mauvaise humeur, l'accrocha, le fit tomber, l'engoula alors que c'était lui, la victime, non lui. Ne voulant pas s'attirer des ennuis, le garçon partit, s'enfuit selon les termes de cet infâme scélérat, dans les rues inconnues, sans importance, marchant tranquillement, évitant les autres qui allaient au centre aéré, ses pas le conduiront finalement à un recoin plutôt éloigné de son lieu de départ, occupé mais calme, par des enfants, de son âge souriants.

Ceux-ci avaient l'air de jouer à quelque chose, alors doucement, pour ne pas les effrayer, les surprendre, le petit se rapprocha pour se trouver derrière le grillage, ressemblant à une barrière, des autres. Avec une petite balle, ils se la passaient avec de gros gants de cuirs, géant pour l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Cet enfant portait des lunettes, plus petit que les autres, ayant un sparadrap sur le menton, une casquette mise bizarrement, cheveux et yeux châtains, à l'air excité. L'étranger ne savait pas comment interpréter ce que ses yeux lui montraient mais une chose était sur, ce jeu l'absorbait complètement, son cors refusait de bouger, de continuer à marcher sur la route.

Une autre personne attira son regard, à part celui au gant gigantesque accroupi au sol pour une raison dès plus étrange, un peu plus grand que l'autre, avec une coiffure rock, un sourire moqueur, rire aigue, ce dernier se trouvait derrière le lanceur, enfin le joueur du milieu et venait d'attraper la petite balle blanche, plusieurs fois d'affilé avec une bonne rapidité. Pour une raison saugrenue, les rôles s'échangèrent au bout d'une dizaine de tirs qu'avaient attrapés le binoclard, cela fut au tour du rapide de prendre une espèce de tube, grand, allongé, en bois peut-être au vu de sa couleur marron.

Ce fut suite à cette action, que le petit brun fut mis à découvert par les autres, en effet, suite à une mauvaise frappe avec l'objet en bois, la balle blanche s'éleva dans les airs pour finir par sortir de dessus le grillage, donc partir nul ne sait où, instinctivement l'étranger poursuit la balle pour le retrouver quelques mètres plus loin.

Après quelques minutes, celui qui avait perdu la balle arriva dans sa direction, s'étant surement fait gronder, puis de corvée d'aller la chercher, le voilà arrivant à sa hauteur, râlant dans sa barbe invisible que ce n'était pas sa faute si le lancer était parti dehors.

Plus maitre de lui pendant quelques secondes, le corps de l'autre n'avait pas bougé et voilà comment ces deux personnes se sont retrouvées en face, dans un recoin de pelouse, croyant que la balle l'avait touché, le rock s'affola en lui disant :

« La balle t'a touché ? Désolé c'est ma faute, j'ai fais un mauvais mouvement, la balle est partie suite à cela et a fait un touché, quelle horreur je suis en monstre, je vais aller en prison…

Celui-ci se torturait l'esprit en vain puisque l'enfant devant lui n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une égratignure sur le corps, pourtant pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir pour parler, alors que cela n'était pas dans son caractère, finalement au bout de quelques instants de vide complet, une phrase maladroite sortit de sa bouche :

« Je…Je vais bien, en faites j'ai vu la balle partir alors j'ai voulu aller la ramasser pour vous, tout en rougissant encore plus qu'une tomate.

« Ah bon, merci c'est gentil. Dis tu aime le baseball ?

« Heu… je ne sais pas.

« Ah bon.

« Oui, je n'y ai jamais joué avant, avoua-t-il honteux.

« Alors, on n'a qu'à te le faire essayer maintenant, intervint alors l'enfant de petite taille, sourire aux lèvres. Enchante, je suis Miyuki Kazuya, un receveur.

« Moi je suis Kuramochi Youichi, un troisième base.

« Heu, je m'appelle Sawamura Eijun.

« Tu n'es pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ?

« Co…Comment le savez vous ?

« On connait la plupart de vue, les habitants du coin, puis tu as l'air super perdu, pas que pour les lieux, ton sourire est vide on dirait, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

Les propos du nouvel arrivant venait de surprendre le plus jeune des trois, pensant bien cacher ses sentiments, sans que lui-même sache vraiment pourquoi, les deux autres l'entrainèrent avec eux, suite à cette petite conversation, sur le terrain, monticule comme ils disent.

Ne sachant pas vraiment trop quoi faire, il attendit qu'on lui donne un poste, ce fut finalement au milieu puisqu'entre temps beaucoup étaient partis trouvant les chercheurs trop longs

« Tsé, sont tous partis parce qu'on a mis une vingtaine de minutes, jamais contents ceux-là, la prochaine fois je les éclate, dit Kuramochi d'une voix menaçante.

« Allons calme toi, ce n'est pas bien grave, ils se punissent seuls, puis on ne va pas arrêter maintenant alors, qu'on est trois.

« Tu as raison, bon Sawamura tu vas être lanceur.

« Lanceur, pourquoi pas, faut faire quoi ?

« Lancer comme l'indique le nom, dans le gant du receveur, qui est moi, délimité dans une zone de Strike, tout en évitant les balles hors zone, le batteur. Compris ?

« Plus ou moins, je pense que j'apprendrai en pratiquant.

« Bonne initiative, alors commençons !

Suite à cela, le jeu commença, certes doucement, puisque le plus jeune apprenait au fur du jeu, les signes, le rythme. Cependant, cela l'éclatait, pour la première fois, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage si triste depuis son arrivée. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps réagissait à ses sentiments, de plus en plus fort, vite pour commencer à assimiler les gestes communs.

Vraiment le baseball était une renaissance pour lui, son corps s'enflammait, cela l'excitait à un degré incroyable, ce fut le cas également pour les deux autres, déjà adeptes de ce sport fabuleux pour eux. Jouer avec le petit brun était encore mieux qu'avec les autres, pourtant leur nombre était bien plus petit, mais avec lui, quelque chose changeait quoi, nul ne savait vraiment, seul chose sure, le jeu était encore mieux depuis.

Inconsciemment, le nouveau venu s'était mis à tutoyer sans crainte apparente de se faire gronder, ce que remarquèrent avec amusement les ainés. Le soleil bientôt se coucha, surprenant les enfants, n'ayant pas vu le temps passait.

« Waouh, il est super tard, je ne faisais pas gaffe. Nous devrions rentrer.

« Tu as raison, au faites tu habites où Eijun ?

« Heu à XXX, je ne sais pas trop comment rentrer mais bon….

« On n'habite pas loin, on rentre ensemble alors !

« D'accord Kuramochi sempai.

« Oi, sempai tu exagères, on a le même âge, on a tous neuf ans.

« J'en ai huit, puis c'est vous qui m'enseignez le baseball.

« Et alors, on n'a qu'un an d'écart, tu nous tutoyais bien tout à l'heure.

« Vraiment, je ne faisais pas attention.

« Oui, appelle-moi Kazuya ou Miyuki sans forme de politesse.

« Moi, seigneur Kuramochi, ok je sors c'est ridicule, Kuramochi ou Youichi, c'est tout.

« Je note, Sawamura ou Eijun. Enchanté. »

Souriant comme jamais, les trois nouveaux amis rentrèrent dans la bonne humeur, pour se retrouver le lendemain pour de nouvelles aventures….

La sonnette retentit, réveillant par la même occasion, notre héros de son somme, qui descendit par la suite en gare, pour démarrer une nouvelle vie….

* * *

><p>Et voilà, comme toujours un petit review fait plaisir, comme les abonnements ou favoris. Par ailleurs, merci à Stel-Manie pour son favori et son abonnement, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, je vais faire de mon mieux.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Rencontre et retrouvailles

**Coucou, désolé du retard mais comme je suis du 26 octobre, mon anniversaire a un peu décalé de quelques heures la sortie du chapitre mais tout de même le voilà. Au passage sans contretemps le suivant sortira dans le weekend, il n'aura pas de retard, sauf imprévue de ma part. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière.<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et retrouvailles.**

Le réveil sonna à six heures trente, précisément au moment où le soleil se levait avec difficulté, du à quelques nuages blancs de petites tailles un jeune homme se leva, seul dans une chambre à deux lits. Pas forcément de grande taille, ne comportant que deux bureaux, dont l'un avec deux, trois pots à crayons, remplis de stylos dans tous les sens, prouvant une activité humaine. Deux lits à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, avec des couvertures dans tous les sens pour celui de droite. Des vêtements pendouillaient sur la chaise, signifiant que leur propriétaire était soit flemmard, soit en manque de temps pour les ranger au bon endroit. Du coté de l'armoire peu d'affaires y étaient rangés, utilisant seulement la moitié de sa place.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, les lunettes sur le nez avec sa casquette à l'envers, le voilà sortant pour aller au réfectoire, prendre son petit déjeuner monstrueux pour l'entrainement matinal qui était colossal.

A son entrée, le châtain se dirigea vers le petit groupe de Kuramochi, et les frères kominato alias Haruichi et Ryosuke.

« Bonjour Kazuya en forme ?

« Pas trop mal, le coach a encore intensifié les entrainements, c'est de plus en plus chaud.

« Allons mon petit Miyuki, déjà fatigué, on veut abandonner, suggéra d'un rire jaune son ainé.

« Voyons, cela est encore mieux qu'avant, répondit le nommé d'une voix sarcastique.

« Parfait.

Vraiment, ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien la plupart du temps par pur sarcasme, tout deux étant assez sadique dans leur genre. Quant au cadet, lui était plutôt discret, efficace, gentil, doux, bref tout le contraire de son frère ainé. Sur le coté, on pouvait distinguer une bonne partie de l'équipe première prenant du bon temps avec ceux de l'équipe secondaire.

Quand tout à coup, le coach rentra, sonnant comme un ordre quasi-religieux de se taire.

« Tout le monde, aujourd'hui vous aurez exceptionnellement entrainement libre, je dois m'absenter une grande partie de la journée alors jusque là, demandez de l'aide à vos coéquipiers, capitaines. Je demande seulement à ce que vous fassiez un bon échauffement, pour ne pas vous blessez. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, à demain.

L'annonce finit, les membres de l'équipe première se réunirent pour décider, comment, quoi, faire pour l'entrainement du jour.

Au final, la décision fut de copier le quotidien, seul petit changement le numéro 10, Kawakami remplaça le numéro 1, Tanba, pour être avec Miyuki. En effet, une fracture s'était mis entre eux, déjà qu'à la base, ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas bien, maintenant c'était quasi-impossible de les mettre à coté.

Personne ne sut vraiment ce qui s'était passé depuis le receveur souriait moins souvent inquiétant un peu son ami d'enfance. Après quelques bols de riz finis dans la bonne humeur, tous allèrent finir leur toilette puis se rejoignirent sur le monticule, pour commencer par une dizaine de tours dans un premier temps.

« Oi, Tetsu, ne cours pas devant moi, idiot !

Phrase sortie de la bouche du vice capitaine, Ishashiki Jun, un troisième année assez hurleur, nerveux, qui venait de crier sur leur capitaine, un troisième année également. Contrairement à l'autre, lui était plutôt calme, réfléchi mais portait bien l'équipe, surtout dans les moments difficiles. Un bon duo, ces deux là, malgré le fait que Jun détestait le fait de perdre contre quelqu'un, surtout contre lui.

Grâce à leur cri de guerre, l'ambiance se réchauffa un peu, suite à une guerre d'esprit entre les responsables de la discorde, qui avaient l'air de vouloir en découdre encore, inquiétant au passage encore plus, le troisième base, qui n'avait jamais vu son allier autant énervé contre quelqu'un. A croire que le lanceur ace avait parlé de quelque chose tabou.

« Au faites Tetsu, tu connais la raison de l'absence du boss ?

D'un coup, une aura incroyablement rouge surgi autour du corps du nommé, sûrement du à un arrière gout de ne pas savoir le motif, alors que c'était le capitaine.

Le peu de bonne humeur retrouvé, fut perdue suite à l'intervention du numéro 1 qui fut d'un ton tranchant :

« Si personne ne le sait alors poser cette question est inutile, courez plutôt.

Remarque plutôt méchante pour ses coéquipiers, qui avaient commencés à s'habituer aux phrases froides d'un des bagarreurs.

Après cela, la fin de l'entrainement matinal fut faite à la batte, où heureusement les deux étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, permettant donc une pause entre une nouvelle dispute froide entre eux.

A peine sortis de la gare, que des fumées arrivèrent aux narines du campagnard, vraiment parfois les villes étaient un mystère pour lui. En plus des voitures de partout, des motos, scooters les doublaient dangereusement juste pour gagner quelques minutes.

« Et bien, après être restée près d'une semaine vers chez toi, je dois dire que j'étouffe maintenant, avoua de bon cœur la jeune femme.

« Déjà petit, je trouvais cela effrayant, alors là maintenant, c'est juste monstrueux, plaisanta le brun.

« Assurément, nous nous trouvons à une heure de route mais avec cette circulation, on est proche de mettre le triple. Attendons un peu, kagetora san, qui est ton nouveau coach, vient nous chercher.

Au moment où sa phrase fut achevée, une voiture noire apparue pour s'arrêter devant eux, en leur disant de se dépêcher de monter, pour redémarrer aussitôt sous une horde de klaxons, quelle impatience.

Comme l'avait supposé, la seule fille du groupe, le trajet dura près de trois heures, dans un silence agréable avec un peu de musique en fond sonore.

Le monsieur passa les heures de route a lancé quelques regards à son futur nouveau joueur, sa manageuse l'avait quand-même appelé à plus de minuit du soir pour lui dire sa merveilleuse découverte, pourvu que son jeu, malgré son inexpérience, soit efficace ou du moins aide psychologiquement, que sa venue apporte quelques chose de bénéfique au restant de l'équipe, qui était assez tendue dernièrement du à une mésaventure bien étrange entre une phrase tordue de leur ace et une réaction dès plus violente de la part du receveur, surprenant tout le monde, étant assez pacifique la plupart du temps.

Cela ne surpris guère le nouveau lanceur, que l'adulte le dévisage autant, étant un peu mis au courant des problèmes de ces temps-ci, alors cela était normal que le coach n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'occuper d'un nouveau comme lui.

Arrivés à bon port, notre héros sortit le premier pour se dégourdir les jambes du à une crampe.

Après la douleur passait, ses yeux le firent regarder les alentours. L'entrée ressemblait à celle de tous les lycées, à une cage de prison, de l'enfer. Derrière, on pouvait percevoir une petite cour de récréation avec plein de bancs, quelques arbres, et un petit préau, en cas de pluie.

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait une petite cabane, où un homme babillé d'une salopette verte sortait puis rentrait du matériel, on comprenait vite que c'était le lieu du rangement du matériel de jardinage.

Pour finir, au fond, à peine visible depuis le portail, on pouvait voir une multitude de bâtiments de un ou deux étages, plus ou moins reliés entre eux, par une petite passerelle en bois devant les portes, sur lesquelles, se trouvaient des sortes de pendoirs à linge, avec parfois des vêtements encore accrochés, n'ayant surement pas fini de sécher. D'après l'administratrice, c'était là-bas, le dortoir, où il allait dormir avec un ou deux colocataires, puisqu'on pouvait être jusqu'à trois par chambre.

Les lieux n'était ni chics, ni délabrés, juste normaux, ce qui laissait entendre que malgré la grandeur du lycée en sport, niveau culture, argent, on pouvait trouver largement mieux.

Derrière, se trouvaient les terrains de sports, comprenant celui de baseball mais aussi les bâtiments de cours, d'où selon comme l'on regardait, on pouvait percevoir les objets contenus dans certaines chambres.

Cet établissement qui paraissait peu grand sur les images, comparé à son ancien, en réalité faisait l'équivalent d'une dizaine de terrain de foot, c'était fou combien un objet pouvait être minuscule en photo, immense en vrai, tout un complexe d'optique, tout un art !

« C'est encore les cours pour la plupart des étudiants, rentrons, nous avons encore quelques papiers à remplir, intervint pour la première fois son nouveau mentor.

« D'accord.

« Par la suite, je te présenterai aux professeurs, rajouta Rei.

« Tu auras l'équivalent de 30 minutes de pause pendant laquelle tu pourras faire le tour du coin, regarder un peu l'entrainement de derrière le grillage, ou encore te reposer à un coin d'ombre, as toi de voir.

« Je compte regarder discrètement la séance.

« Je vois. D'ailleurs, les deux premiers jours, tu ne pratiqueras pas, je souhaite que tu puisses voir les exercices que je demande, puis les lieux et que tu ailles acheter du matériel si besoin, pour récupérer.

« D'accord coach.

Faisant un bref moment d'humour, le brun se mit droit comme un I, sur la pointe des pieds, après un maigre saut pour monter son bras au niveau de sa tête avec sa main droite. Bref un garde à vous un peu médiocre et loupé en partie, qui réussit à faire sourire sa monitrice et pour la première fois, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil, qui ne devait jamais les enlever.

Les cours s'achevèrent, faisant ainsi le bonheur de beaucoup de personnes, qui partirent aussitôt aux activités de club avec entrain. Encore une dizaine de tours furent effectués dans une ambiance ni bonne, ni mauvaise du encore une fois à des sarcasmes des bagarreurs.

Après cela, les lanceurs allèrent dans l'enclos avec les receveurs, pour s'entrainer à faire des tirs plus efficace, pour limiter les points à donner aux adversaires.

De l'autre coté, les joueurs de champs se réunirent, pensèrent, essayèrent de mettre au point des nouvelles façons de défendre, d'améliorer leurs temps de réaction, de performance individuelle, afin d'aider la batterie du mieux possible.

Rien d'anormal ne se produisait des deux cotés, Kawakami était vraiment un bon lanceur, cela exaspérait beaucoup de monde, un tel maque de confiance en soi parce que oui, ce joueurs avait un mental fragile.

Ce qui était difficile à gérer parfois.

Alors qu'un énième lancer venait de retentir dans la main du receveur, particulièrement beau celui-ci, ses yeux le firent voir une personne derrière le grillage. A cet instant, il se rappela de suite, de son ami de baseball qui était venu, ici pendant quelques temps avant de repartir : Sawamura Eijun.

Difficile de savoir, qui était cette personne, mais Kazuya était sûr d'une chose, les yeux de cet inconnu ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau aux siens.

Malheureusement la silhouette perçue être regardée et partit aussi vite, qu'elle était venue.

« Un problème, Miyuki ?, question le numéro 10, s'étant rendu compte du trouble de son coéquipier.

« Non, ce n'est rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose, c'est tout.

« D'accord.

L'échange reprit comme si de rien n'était, et ce pour le restant de la séance du soir.

Mince, voilà qui n'était pas bon, il s'était fait remarquer malgré sa cachette, et par une des dernières personnes, qui auraient du le voir à ce moment. Enfin, son ami n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, à part avoir gagné un peu de carcasse et de bons centimètres.

Suite à cela, ses pas le menèrent à la dame pour les présentations avec les hommes qui allaient l'instruire, en espérant de meilleurs cas que les anciens parce que le prof qui aimait payer les impôts, un autre qui disait que l'école, c'était magnifique, voilà quoi, cela faisait rire 5 minutes, mais quand on savait qu'on devait se les gratiner pendant trois longues années. C'était assez effrayant, agaçant.

Suite à la fin de l'entrainement, la sensation du numéro 2 revint, même si, pour rassurer son ami, ce dernier avait dit avoir eu une illusion, son fort intérieur lui disait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors, qui était cette personne.

Sentant la réflexion de son camarade de toujours, le troisième base ne lui cacha pas son inquiétude, et lui demanda directement le pourquoi de son dilemme.

« Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais….

« Mais, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire là ! Je ne suis pas encore dans ton esprit même si je n'en suis pas loin.

« Très drôle, idiot. Non, je suis sérieux là, tout à l'heure pendant l'entrainement quelqu'un nous regardait.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas une première, un espion, ou un journaliste sûrement, rien de bien nouveau.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, je crois que c'était Eijun, Kuramochi.

« Hein, Eijun sérieux cependant on n'a pas été mis au courant d'une revenue potentiel alors j'en doute.

« Ses yeux étaient identiques aux siens. Je ne crois pas que cela soit une coïncidence.

Pile à ce moment là, un hurlement strident retentit dans le couloir, assez proche. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, les deux accoururent le plus vite possible pour voir.

Là, se trouvait un troisième année, hurlant sur un garçon, plus petit, l'empoignant brutalement, criant au scandale de son insolence. L'autre, ne répondit rien d'autre que :

« Tu es vraiment idiot pour t'énerver pour aussi peu, je ne t'ai absolument rien fait, je ne te connais même pas.

« Quelle insolence ! Prend ça !

Suite à cela, ce type lança son poing dans la figure de l'adolescent qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Sentant le coup partir, Miyuki accéléra la cadence, réussissant à l'arrêter de un, puis d'un regard effrayant, à calmer son ainé, qui ne l'appréciait guère pour sa franchise, pour partir par la suite.

« Ouf, tu l'as échappé belle, ce gars n'est vraiment pas sociable, s'énerve vraiment pour un rien.

« Merci beaucoup.

« Pourtant, tu aurais eu le temps de l'éviter, alors pourquoi.

« Ce n'était pas grave que je me le prenne, je suis un adepte là-dessus.

Suite à cette phrase, l'agressé se retourna devant les joueurs de Seidou, qui écarquillèrent les yeux de choc en voyant l'objet de leur pensée, en chair et en os devant eux.

« Eijun, c'est vraiment toi, alors !

« Ben oui, qui voulez vous que je sois d'autre.

« Non, c'est juste que tu ne nous as pas prévenus, d'ailleurs tu aurais du, petit étudiant.

« Désolé, j'ai légèrement été enveloppé par les tournures qu'a pris l'envie de Rei chan.

« Je vois bien le truc.

« Tu viens dans le club j'espère.

« Bien évidement, après tout elle m'a harcelé pour cela. D'ailleurs Miyuki sempai je vais te suivre puisqu'on est dans la même chambre.

« Cool, …. Hein comment ça sempai ?

« J'avais juste envie.

« Espèce de clown, Eijun idiot !

Les ainés partirent en courant pour attraper le première année, qui s'enfuit en rigolant. Vraiment, savoir que son colocataire allait être Kazuya l'arrangeait sur bien des aspects, pas seulement pour que ce qu'il montrait de lui au public. Sa nouvelle vie débutait avec entrain, ce qui laissait entendre des choses positives dans l'air….

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à bientôt. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Rencontre et retrouvailles(2)

**Coucou, je suis à l'heure victoire ! Bref, voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière.<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres et retrouvailles, partie 2.**

Le jour se levait une nouvelle fois, pendant que plein de monde se levait en baillant à se briser la mâchoire.

Ayant obtenu son emploi du temps la veille, sa première occupation allait être maths, matière peu intéressante, très endormante de bon matin. De plus, avec les entrainements matinaux, cela renfournait l'envie de dormir ou de faire l'école buissonnière.

Bref pas forcément avec le sourire aux lèvres, surtout que ne sachant pas où se situait sa salle, en plus se trouvant dans un bâtiment différents de ces ainés exceptionnellement pour aujourd'hui, à croire que le bon Dieu avait fait cela rien que pour lui, refusa poliment la proposition de ses amis de l'accompagner, en ne voulant pas les embêter, quand les lieux se trouvaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Tout cela pour dire, qu'au final ce dernier s'était perdu dans les couloirs pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, dans la joie et l'allégresse. Heureusement, que pour une fois son réveil l'avait réveillé avec une trentaine de minutes en avance.

Tout de même, espérant que sa classe ne le prenne pas pour quelqu'un d'hostile, se força à sourire.

Rentrant dans la salle avec les autres pour se diriger vers le bureau de son institutrice, qui l'avait déjà vu, pour faire une brève présentation à sa classe de lui-même.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sawamura Eijun, en provenance de la région de Nagano, j'aime jouer au baseball et être utile aux autres. Enchanté.

Quand on disait brève, cela l'était, quoi de plus normale lorsqu'une partie était erronée. On le plaça vers le fond de la salle, à coté d'un garçon à l'air stoïque, devant surement s'embêter ici, pale comme un fantôme, avec des cheveux bleu foncés à la limite du violet, dévoilant de magnifiques yeux violets également. Un air calme sur le visage avec une voix peu forte, assez grave : l'imitation parfaite du mec calme. Derrière se trouvait un gars à l'allure androgyne, caché en partie par l'ombre de la pièce, extrêmement discret. S'asseyant sur sa chaise, le professeur commença son cours.

A la fin de son heure, sa supposition était certaine, cette femme était habitée, et pas qu'un peu, surtout pas par un esprit calme, on pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire que dans sa tête, il y avait une grosse fête, qui n'était pas prête de finir.

Pourquoi, pour faire simple et court, en une heure, seul un exercice avait été corrigé, nul doute que personne n'avait compris. En effet, la consigne était pourtant simple, démontrer si une droite était perpendiculaire ou pas, sauf que ses explications étaient à des millions de kilomètres de pouvoir être compris par un quelconque être humain.

Pour être précis, la pauvre classe avait eu droit à une trousse à laquelle on aurait arraché une face, ensuite une boite de craie, puis un dessin minable ressemblant à des gribouilles mais le pire fut sans aucun doute la comparaison avec les pelleteuses, la goutte d'eau de trop , tous se pouffèrent de rire discrètement, en se demandant Dieu que faisait-on ici.

Suite à cela, rien d'important fut noté dans les prochains jours au niveau cours.

Passons maintenant aux entrainements du jour, ne devant pas pratiquer, le brun alla s'asseoir sur les bancs pour regarder les autres. Petite précision, le coach lui avait dit de regarder l'équipe première, malgré que cela soit dans l'équipe secondaire que ses actions démarrèrent.

« Alors, prêt à apprendre le nouveau ?

« Sempai est très présomptueux aujourd'hui devant les plus jeunes.

« Petit garnement, comment oses tu me dire ceci, grogna le rockie.

« Le plus choquant est le fait de te nommer sempai, je trouve…

« C'est mieux, si j'arrivais et disais yo ça roule, cela marquerai mal.

« Ce n'est pas faux, au faites tu occupes quel poste ?

« Toujours lanceur. Je vais faire de mon mieux, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on m'a pris.

« Parfois, ne cherche pas à comprendre.

« Puis c'est les sentiments et la volonté qui font la différence au final. Cela est ta spécialité.

« Vous avez raison.

« Mais on a toujours raison, mon cher tu devrais le savoir.

« Vantard.

Le silence résonna lorsqu'enfin le coach arriva, ordonnant de se mettre au travail, avec une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Excusez moi, j'ai une question ?

« Qu'est ce ?

« Devrais-je regarder quelque chose de vraiment précis, durant les deux séances ?

« Non pas vraiment, regarde tout, l'équipe secondaire avec un rythme moins soutenue, fait la même chose.

« D'accord.

« Demain, tu iras voir l'enclos pour les lanceurs, aujourd'hui cela sera les joueurs de champs. La batte se fait le matin pour information.

« Bien compris, msieur.

Après ceci, l'homme comme l'observateur allèrent s'asseoir.

Ce fut un magnifique spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, des mouvements fluides, ni trop, ni pas assez de vitesse, contrôle excellent, le niveau de l'équipe première était à des années lumières de son maigre niveau.

/Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué pour défendre, alors c'est normal de se trouver pitoyable à coté, je suppose…/

Bref, être utile en défense allait être impossible pour lui, plus de chance d'être un fardeau qu'autre chose.

Ce fut sur cette pensée morose que le premier jour s'acheva, sans pour autant le démoraliser, sachant parfaitement ses faiblesses.

Le lendemain, au tour de batte, il fut impressionné par les swings de tout le monde, vraiment le sien était pitoyable à coté, enfin là aussi, ce n'était pas sa spécialité.

L'après-midi se passa dans une atmosphère assez tendue. En effet, les deux premières années restaient avec leur cadet, questionnant les autres, puisque ces deux là étaient un peu réservés. Suite à une remarque acerbe, de la part du chauve disant que, les trois n'étaient pas fiables surtout le dernier devant être un bébé pleurnichard pour aller voir directement ses ainées, au lieu de rester avec les secondes.

Aucun ne fit de commentaire à cette phrase injurieuse pour notre héros, qui avait entendu depuis sa position. Refoulant une petite envie meurtrière, un fin sourire sadique apparut bientôt à la place, il allait payer, c'était une promesse !

A l'enclos, heureusement le numéro 10 arriva vite, ce qui limita le risque d'une quelconque vengeance futile, grâce à son arrivée la tension diminua un peu, jusqu'à l'intervention du titulaire refusant la pratique avec son coéquipier actuel, pour prendre à la place l'arrivant aux yeux d'écureuils. Bref, tout était à refaire.

Les tirs défilèrent dans les gants des receveurs, donnant l'ordre d'une voix stricte aux lanceurs, qui s'exécutaient du mieux possible au vu de leur capacités, quel magnifique spectacle.

Tout à coup, une personne attira son regard, son instinct lui disait que c'était leur première rencontre, pas forcément la dernière. Cet adolescent était de grande taille, châtain, cheveux courts, raides, avec une corpulence assez large, non pas en grosseur, mais plus par muscle, du à un entrainement intensif.

Cependant quelque chose le choqua, ce fut ses yeux, vides de tout sentiment, de vie comme une coquille vide. Ses yeux n'avaient plus de pupilles un fond jaune à la place, un jaune désespéré presque.

L'étranger du remarquer son regard puisque ce dernier partit, en même temps que l'écureuil l'aborda, avec un petit air gêné, du à de la timidité.

« Excuse-moi…

« Oui, un problème, sempai ?

« Non, juste… tu t'appelles comment ?

« Je m'appelle Sawamura Eijun.

« Eijun kum, sympa comme prénom.

« Ah bon, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

« Norifumi Kawakami.

« Ce n'est pas moche, j'aime bien Nori sempai.

« Merci.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrives jamais à dire ce que tu veux vraiment, idiot, intervint le binoclard.

« Qu'est ce que sempai voulez me dire ?

« Je vais y répondre à sa place, il voulait voir tes tirs, cela l'intriguait.

« Je n'ai pas des lancers très exceptionnels, les tiens sont bien meilleurs, pourtant classiques, leur rapidité et ta forme de lancers les rendent puissants, en plus d'être difficile à renvoyer.

« C'est exagéré, je ne suis pas aussi bon.

« Ce n'est pas faux Kawakami, puis ta concentration s'est bien améliorée depuis l'an dernier. Azuma San a réussi à t'apprendre quelques trucs.

Le résultat de cette conversation fut que le petit nouveau fit quelques lancers avec le brun, qui était excité de revoir le plus jeune en action.

Malgré son expérience en la matière, rien n'avait été plus fort que les tirs de son ami émotionnellement, ce qui le rendait autant euphorique qu'un fou.

Prenant son élan, lâchant le bras du mieux possible, tout en refoulant son stress d'être regardé par des gens de l'équipe première, le brun tira une balle, qui se donna de l'effet naturellement, surprenant un peu tout le monde. Espérant ne pas avoir été mauvais au point de se faire traiter, sa réaction fut proche d'une surprise totale quand le 10 s'exclama :

« Incroyable des balles changeantes, c'est cool !

« Tant que ça ?

« Oui, certains savent les utiliser mais pas mettre l'effet seul, toi par contre oui.

« Merci du compliment.

« Tu démarres dans quelle section ?

« Dans l'équipe deuxième, demain.

« Tu risque d'avoir affaire alors à Furuya.

« C'est qui ?

« Le lanceur de l'équipe secondaire, bien que cela soit sure qu'il rentre dans la première, d'ici peu de temps, donc à mon avis tu vas le remplacer. C'est un véritable monstre, mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même.

« Incroyable.

« Sur, surtout que c'est qu'un seconde année comme toi.

« Même si son comportement est étrange.

« On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs, personne n'est parfait.

« Si on veux.

« Silence ! Au travail, cria d'une voix autoritaire l'adulte lorsque ses yeux lui transmirent le message que ses lanceurs et receveur travaillaient peu et discutaient.

Cependant le point positif fut que l'ambiance se réchauffa un peu grâce à son intervention, autant du coté de l'enclos que sur le terrain.

L'entrainement se déroula bien et arriva le soir, où le numéro 6 aborda Sawamura :

« Alors, comment trouves tu le club, demande Kuramochi.

« C'est cool, j'ai hâte de pratiquer !

« Bonne attitude mais tu vas devoir courir mon vieux.

« Ce n'est rien, vu le nombre de fois que j'ai du courir pour arriver à l'heure après avoir loupé le bus, je suis un adepte.

« Pourquoi, le chauffeur ne s'arrêtait pas ?

« Non, aucune utilité pour lui, de ce fait à la fin j'y allais tout le temps à pied.

« Troll face !

« Bon on va dire que tu ne t'écrouleras pas de suite plaisanta Kazuya.

« Si on veux.

« Combien de temps tu fais ?

« Disons aux alentours de 20 minutes à fond, en sprint sans pause, sinon carnet = retard.

« Le vieux ne demande jamais des sprints, juste de la course d'endurance alors tu pourrais faire plus ou moins le double.

« Sans doute, sauf que ma vitesse n'est pas top.

« Tu vas t'améliorer, j'en suis sure.

« On t'attendra dans la une, traîne pas trop sinon on va s'ennuyer.

« Me mettez pas la pression imbéciles, puis je suis un débutant.

« On rigolai, râle pas petit.

« La ferme, stupide rockie, pis je ne suis pas petit.

Bref l'animation des trois attira du monde, qui rigolèrent de bon cœur devant les tourmentes du pauvre seconde année face aux premières, qui le taquinaient. Cette atmosphère chaleureuse dura tout le repas, où plusieurs personnes allèrent parler un peu avec lui, pour faire connaissance et parler de tout et de rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dans une pièce où les deux bagarreurs étaient ensemble, aucune zone de froideur ou de tension ne résonna dans les oreilles du coach, qui souriait du haut de son bureau avec sur le nez ses fameuses lunettes de soleil….

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un chapitre de plus posté. Merci à Persona Aevum pour son commentaire, je souhaite que la suite te plaise et que tu prennes toujours autant de plaisir à lire. Bonne soirée et à bientôt. <strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Le cadet et l'aîné

**Coucou et voilà le chapitre 5, d'ailleurs je viens de remarquer que je rattrapai rapidement mes chapitres d'avance, en effet je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre presque entier d'avance, donc il est probable que la semaine prochaine, je ne publie pas; cependant étant donné que je n'aime pas faire ceci, je ferai en sorte d'avancer le plus possible durant cette semaine, pour ne plus avoir à faire ceci. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : Le cadet et l'ainé.**

Le réveil affichait à peine 07h00 pourtant des cris et bruits de tout genre résonnaient dans leur chambre. En effet, suite à une blague de mauvais gout de l'ainé, qui avait mis du sable dans l'uniforme de son cadet, s'en étant rendu compte au moment où sa tenue de baseball allait être enfilé, venait de hurler sur le coupable, qui avait semblant d'être accusé à tord pour lui faire une prise de catch.

Le cadet ne s'étant pas laissé faire, réussit à s'échapper suite à des chatouilles sur les cotes de son ennemi, pour s'armer d'un coussin quelconque pour lui balancer dessus, ce que lui rendit l'autre.

Le résultat fut une bataille de polochons qui dura plus de dix minutes dans un brouhaha incroyable, heureusement que les chambres étaient isolées entre elles sinon tout le monde aurait entendu. A bout de souffle, transpirant un peu du à l'effort successif demandé, les deux regardèrent avec effroi l'horloge de chambre, qui affichait presque 07h30, soit à peine plus d'une quinzaine de minutes pour se préparer, plus déjeuner pour arriver à l'heure en espérant éviter le courroux du coach.

Suite à cela, une course contre la montre s'engagea, durant laquelle les adolescents gagnèrent la partie, obtenant comme récompense des moqueries de leur ami, avec des crampes d'estomac assez douloureuses, leur faisant aller à l'entrainement avec une petite grimace, sous le regard amusé des joueurs de l'équipe première.

Etant demandé par le boss, notre héros se dirigea à son bureau, où son supérieur lui dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait pratiquer dans la seconde équipe avec pour receveur Chris takigawa, un troisième année, qui était à la fois manageur et joueur pour une raison, que le plus jeune ne sut pas.

Après cela, le brun se dirigea vers le terrain destiné à l'équipe secondaire, pour rencontrer les joueurs, qui se composaient essentiellement de première année et de seconde années comme lui, comme pour sa rentrée en classe, une petite présentation lui fut demander durant laquelle, mot pour mot fut répéter.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Rei entra en scène pour le conduire au receveur avec qui il allait faire équipe pour quelque temps, qui était un peu à l'écart des autres, en train de se préparer.

A cet instant précis, où les deux coéquipiers faisaient leur première rencontre, l'un comme l'autre se reconnurent, en effet l'adolescent brun aperçu la veille près de l'enclos se trouvait bel et bien en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Chris sempai, je suis Sawamura Eijun.

« J'ai entendu, ne t'inquiètes pas, de plus on m'a prévenu de ta venue, ici.

« Bien compris.

« Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de tes lancers, le moins que je puisse dire est que c'est intéressant mais tu as vraiment un gros problème de précision, qui doit se réguler.

« Oui.

« Nous allons travailler là-dessus pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui je compte t'observer un peu mais demain je viendrai avec un entrainement spécial pour toi comme pour moi.

« Bien compris, je peux vous aider pour le faire, à deux on réussirait mieux.

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, par ailleurs les soirs je dois partir plus tôt, de ce fait soit tu t'entraineras avec les autres, soit avec le filet, soit à partir de demain avec les rouleaux.

« Je pense que je mélangerai les trois, comme cela je pourrai faire aussi connaissance.

« C'est une bonne initiative, puisque certains joueurs risqueraient de monter en première comme de rester en seconde, il est bon de connaitre les gens avec qui tu travailles tous les jours.

« Ce soir, j'irai pratiquer avec eux après votre départ, sempai.

« Je tiens tout de même à te prévenir, la plupart des secondes années vont mal te voir.

« Pourquoi.

« La réponse est simple, tu débarques comme cela, suite à une recommandation de Rei chan, tu as pu voir les entrainements de l'équipe première, en plus d'avoir l'air de connaitre certains membres, d'être assez apprécier par eux, puis le coach t'a mis en équipe secondaire, cependant suite au départ de Furuya c'est toi directement le principal, ce qui fait que certains, qui espéraient passer en principal, ne peuvent pas.

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé…

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, les derniers années, eux ne te diront rien, c'est déjà arrivé, selon les premiers, certains vont comme les secondes le prendront mal, d'autre non, plus comme un peu de la compétition amicale.

« J'espère que la majorité soit dans le second cas, sans oublier que si possible certains de ma classe est aussi cet esprit.

« Quelques uns sans doute l'ont, je pense surtout à Haruichi, Furuya, qui risquerait de te faire la compétition et Ono.

« Bien compris, Haruichi j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part….

« Normal, vous êtes dans la même classe, le renseigna la dame.

« Ah ben ouais, c'est normal alors. C'est le garçon aux cheveux roses qui cachent ses yeux, se trouvant au fond de la classe ?

« Oui, c'est lui. Tu t'en souviens bien pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver.

« Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

« Cet enfant est très discret, en plus d'être un peu efféminé, doux, peu de personnes le remarquent, pour sa maigre taille, sa frêle corpulence, on le confond souvent avec plus un joueur de tennis, ou du moins avec des sports demandant moins de corpulence.

« La taille ne fait pas tout.

« Je suis d'accord, bon vous devriez commencer l'entrainement tous les deux, maintenant.

Sur ordre de l'ainé, le cadet commença l'échauffement avec plusieurs tours de terrain, qui se firent sans trop de mal, du à son habitude de cours.

Suite à cela, le brun aux yeux jaunes s'était accroupi à une distance assez large en lui ordonnant de tirer, ce que fit son cadet en bon élève, seulement la distance étant assez large, tous ses tirs partaient ailleurs, sans que l'autre cherchait à faire quoique cela soit pour les récupérer.

Ce petit problème l'irrita un peu, certes ses tirs étaient imprécis mais là, c'était plutôt de la moquerie qu'autre chose, un petit effort pourrait être fourni pour l'aider. Contre toute attente, aucune pensée ne traversa sa bouche, cela dura tout l'entrainement du matin son irritation ne disparut pas de la mâtiné.

Cependant plus que de la rage ou de la colère, c'était aussi un mélange de curiosité, pourquoi un homme comme lui était dans l'équipe secondaire, avec ces capacités, sa réflexion, son expérience, mais le plus curieux, pourquoi son corps avait l'air vide d'esprit, d'espoir, comme si la vie l'avait désertée.

La pratique du soir fut quasiment identique de celle du matin, à la seule exception que durant la course, notre héros du tirer un pneu de voiture, qui était une bonne idée selon lui pour renforcer son endurance. Cependant l'entrainement à deux fut pire que le précédent, malgré l'enthousiasme de Sawamura pour essayer de comprendre le receveur.

Après son départ, le nouveau préféra courir encore au lieu de faire de la défense avec les autres, plutôt demain quand son humeur se sera un peu améliorer.

Le soir, son esprit était toujours un peu échauffé par l'attitude désinvolte de l'autre, l'ignorant complètement, allant jusqu'à le traiter limite plus bas que terre. Dans cet état d'esprit, le brun alla courir encore avec le pneu, qui allait devenir son amour invétéré d'ici peu de temps, pour passer sa frustration, sa colère d'être traité comme cela.

« Encore en train de t'entrainer ?, intervint une voix bien connue.

« Un peu, un petit jogging le soir me permet de repenser posément à mes actions de la journée, en ayant un œil extérieur.

« Je vois, pas mauvaise comme solution. Tu pensais à quoi ?

« A mon niveau faible dans ce sport.

« Qui est ton receveur à l'entrainement ?

« C'est Chris sempai, cependant il est bizarre, j'essaie de lui parler, de lui demander des conseils, de l'aider, mais je suis sans cesse repousser comme s'il essayait de se protéger.

« Je vois, en faites la raison principale pour laquelle je suis titulaire est que cet homme a caché sa blessure qui s'est aggravée au courts du temps, jusqu'à l'empêcher totalement de jouer, du coup il a du faire une année sabbatique, les soirs sempai fait de la rééducation pour essayer de revenir au plus vite puisque son envie de jouer n'a pas disparu malgré que son père l'est fait quitter l'équipe pour devenir manageur. Ses efforts pour revenir sont gigantesques, cependant ce qui a le plus souffert de son manque de jeu fut son esprit qui est devenu vide de tout. Peut-être que tu représentes un danger pas dans le sens cruel, mais dans le sens que tu serais surement capable de le faire s'éveiller, ce qui doit peut-être l'effrayer un peu.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, bon c'est décidé, demain je parle avec lui de ce problème, je vais tout faire pour le réveiller.

« Bah alors bonne chance, même si je préfère te mettre en garde, durant son absence, cet homme a déjà détruit beaucoup de lanceurs, tu n'es pas une exception à ce sort.

« Tout ira bien, sinon cela ne serait pas intéressant.

« Je te reconnais viens là, un idiot qui n'abandonne jamais !

« C'est cruel !

La soirée s'acheva sur une bonne ambiance. Le lendemain, prêt à tout pour mieux faire connaissance, le lanceur vint à se faire un petit plan qui était d'éviter de parler du sujet tabou, d'attendre un peu pour voir sin son ainé était plus enclin à vouloir pratiquer avec lui ou pas puis ensuite de commencer à soulever le problème.

La conclusion fut bien vite la même que la veille, aujourd'hui encore, l'ainé ne ferait rien pour comprendre l'autre, en effet refusant plusieurs fois d'écouter le brun, tout en lui disant de suivre un programme inscrit sur un rouleau de papier à l'air bizarre. Malgré tout, le nouveau fit exactement ce que lui demander le receveur se disant qu'au bout de quelques temps, des effets allaient en ressortir, plus un footing le soir avec quelques tirs supplémentaires avec le filet allaient apporter ces fruits.

Aucun progrès relationnel se fit voir, ce fut à la limite du pire même, jusqu'à ce que la patience, qui était une vertu jusqu'à un certain point, s'effrite, pour finir par dire ses pensées au plus âgé :

« Kazuya m'a tout raconté, votre blessure, votre sentiment, je peux les comprendre cependant s'entrainer ainsi, avec ce comportement, je ne peux le tolérer sempai.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« Je peux comprendre, votre envie d'éviter de vous blesser à nouveau surtout pour un premier année, mais mettez y un peu d'entrain, sinon cela ne rime à rien presque.

« Je fais ce que j'ai toujours faits, je ne compte pas changer de manière parce qu'elle ne te plait pas.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, commencez par accepter un peu mon soutien, si vous voulez que je vous écoute à un de vos moments de blouses, je le veux bien, que je vous accompagne s'il faut à la rééducation, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais ouvrez vous un peu non de dieu, mais pas qu'à moi à tous, Kazuya, surement des sempai même aux premières année et aux secondes années, cela ferait plaisir j'en suis sur puis enfin votre poids de la solitude disparaitra un peu.

« Pourquoi fais tu tout cela pour moi, que tu connais à peine ?

« Parce que je veux former une batterie avec vous !

« …J'y réfléchirais.

« C'est déjà ça. A demain, à moins que semai est quelque chose à me dire.

« Non, tu as raison à demain.

Suite à cela, le lanceur alla un peu avec les autres joueurs de champs, qui l'accueillirent assez mal. En effet, beaucoup de regards noirs lui furent lancés, le laissant de marbre, la plupart venait des secondes comme lui, de temps à autres des premières, formant ainsi une ambiance assez lourde.

« Alors comme cela, c'est toi le nouveau lanceur ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être si exceptionnel, intervint une voix provenant de son camarade de classe aux cheveux roses.

« Tu as sans doute raison…

« Kominato Haruichi, Enchanté je suis seconde base de l'équipe secondaire.

« Moi de même, Kominato je suis sur de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

« Tu as une bonne mémoire, Kominato Ryosuke de l'équipe première, seconde base comme batteur, c'est mon grand frère.

« Je vois, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez.

« Ah bon, tu trouves ?

« Oui. Tu as l'air assez seul par ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ceci ?

« Juste que tu es le seul seconde à me parler, de plus je te vois souvent t'entrainer à la batte ou courir toutefois en solitaire.

« Tu l'as remarqué, pas mal peu me remarque du coup mes actions passent inaperçues, Eijun Kun tu es intéressant !

« Merci du compliment.

Durant cette journée, une nouvelle amitié naquit entre ces deux joueurs, écartés des autres, qui discutèrent ensemble pendant tout le repas du soir, sous les yeux attendries des deux amies et bienheureux du frère.

Après le repas, le rose alla s'entrainer à frapper avec son frère, pendant que l'autre allait au filet, pour se rejoindre au bout d'une trentaine de minutes pour un petit footing.

Alors que le nouveau, armé d'une unique balle, s'entrainait à lancer à un unique endroit pour essayer d'augmenter un peu sa précision toujours aussi médiocre. Quand d'un coup, le coach, armé d'une serviette blanche et de ses fameuses lunettes de soleil qui ne doivent jamais le quitter, arriva pour lui dire :

« Un petit entrainement de soir aux tirs, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mais ne force pas trop.

« Oui boss, ne vous inquiétez pas juste une demi-heure avec une quinzaine de minutes une petite course à pied avec Haruichi et après fini.

« Je vois, vous devez bien vous entendre tous les deux.

« Oui !

« Pourrais-tu me montrer un de tes tirs sans te focaliser sur un point ?

« Oui.

Etant un peu plus habitué à ce que l'on regarde ces tirs, aucune panique à première vue ne se ressentit en lui, après son tir, l'homme afficha un petit sourire, symbole du potentiel de son nouveau joueur.

« Ton tir est plein de bon sentiments, mais regarde mon mouvement. Avec la serviette, j'aimerai que tu t'entraines à faire un mur avec le bras droit pour te permettre d'emmagasiner plus de force pour qu'au moment du tir, le tranchant augmente comme la vitesse.

Après la courte présentation des faits, l'entraineur passa à l'acte, prenant appui sur sa jambe droite, tout en prenant de l'élan de son coté droit, le gauche fit appui comme un mur et d'un coup, fluide et rapide, la serviette dans son poignet fit un courant d'air que ressentit l'élève à quelques mètres de l'autre.

« Incroyable !

« Faire ceci est la base de tout bon lanceur. Entraine-toi à visualiser avec cette serviette et fais monter au niveau supérieur ta force !

« Oui !

Par l'intervention du coach, le rendez-vous prévu pour une trentaine de minutes eut un léger retard d'une petite dizaine de minutes, en effet après avoir entendu les ordres du boss, notre lanceur avait un peu oublié de regarder l'heure, faisant rigoler son nouvel ami avec qu'il s'était promis de s'entrainer à la batte prochainement ou encore de faire des passes en retrait, sans oublier de lui montrer ses progrès avec la serviette.

Le lendemain fut une journée sans nouveauté particulière à part le fait que Chris s'ouvrit un peu à son nouvel équipier, ravi qui lui parla de son entrainement du soir, avec l'intervention surprise. Cela ne surpris guère le receveur, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait que son nouvel élève s'entrainait quotidiennement sans pour autant trop en demander à son corps. Son souhait le plus cher était que personne ne finisse comme lui.

Pendant plusieurs jours qui suivirent, rien d'anormal n'arriva, à part un petit match de l'équipe secondaire auquel la batterie ne joua pas, par blessure de l'un et inexpérience de l'autre au jeu collectif, ce qui le frustra un peu, souhaitant pratiquer pour gagner de l'expérience.

Ainsi au bout d'une semaine et quelques jours, 5 pour être précis le coach arriva pour annoncer le dernier match de l'équipe secondaire avant le choix des deux places restantes pour l'équipe première. Evidement tous voulurent être choisis et l'entrainement redoubla, ainsi les actions du soir entre les deux acolytes redoublèrent dans des activités différentes, la batte, la course, les tirs ou les passes.

Et finalement le jour J arriva…..

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un chapitre de plus livré, à la prochaine. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Talent et potentiel

**Je suis désolé de cet énorme retard mais en première, les professeurs vous harcèlent avec les devoirs que cela soit des contrôles comme des exercices. A cause de cela, je ne peux plus promettre de poster les futures chapitres un jour précis, comme à une durée précise, cependant je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour arriver à poster de temps à autres quand mon agenda me le permet. Je suis désolée encore une fois de ce retard et j'essaierais de me rattraper un peu dans les vacances même si cela va être dur. Bon maintenant fini le blabla et voilà le chapitre. Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière.<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Talent et potentiel.**

Le car adverse se garait devant les bâtiments principaux de l'établissement, notre héros ne les vit pas tellement que sa concentration était forte. Le nom de l'équipe ne lui revenait pas, surement qu'au début du match l'arbitre ou le commentateur allait les nommer.

« Les enfants, préparez vous ! Chacun d'entre vous connait les enjeux de ce match, chaque jeu, chaque swing, paroles peuvent être déterminants pour votre passage dans l'équipe première. Durant ces neuf manches, montrez-moi votre détermination, vos progrès du mieux possible. N'hésitez pas ! Tous ont une chance, même ceux jouant peu, ou arrivé il y a peu. La formation est celle que j'ai dite hier. Bonne chance !

Ce discours d'encouragement motiva les joueurs de toutes années diverses. Après, les tenues enfilaient, les démarreurs partirent s'échauffer à la défense. Le brun souffla un coup puis alla s'échauffer avec Ono qui était le receveur de ce match.

Sauf que son élan fut coupé par la prise de parole du boss :

«Sawamura, viens ici quelques secondes.

« Très bien, un problème monsieur ?

« Pas grand-chose, juste un petit rappel, je t'ai vu t'entrainer plus que quiconque, tu peux saisir ta chance, ce que tu as parfaitement compris. Suite à ta demande, Kominato joue le départ avec toi, Ono n'est pas un habitué de tes tirs mais n'est pas faible lui aussi. Fais lui confiance, la plupart ici, maintenant, ne jugent plus pour la tête, le poste mais par la forme, les aptitudes. Seul l'esprit compte, oublie les regards sur toi. En aucun cas, ton inexpérience te disqualifie.

« Je le sais, coach. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour ramasser des coquelicots ou regarder les pissenlits.

« Excellente habitude, Sawamura. Garde la tête froide et fais de ton mieux.

« Oui, sempai !

L'échauffement se passa dans une ambiance agréable, sans pour autant de la joie, des rires, seulement quelques cris et un silence doux. Ainsi, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes un petit groupe arriva pour aller s'installer sur les lignes suivi de deux arbitres, plus général, incitant les adolescents à se mettre en rang.

« Ayons un bon match !

Curieux de nature, ses yeux regardèrent les alentours, surtout les adversaires, petits, moyens, grands, maigres, enveloppés tous les gabaries mélangés, seulement une personne se trouvait sur leur banc en dehors du coach, allongé en train de dormir, un de leur joueurs avait l'air de faire grève. Au vu d'une distance assez large, seul ses cheveux pouvaient être visibles, blond.

Le match allait se dérouler en défense puis l'attaque de Seidou, l'inversement pour les adversaires. Avant le début, la défense se réunit une dernière fois avant le départ pour une petite réunion :

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois choisi…

« Kanemaru, ce n'est pas l'heure de parler de ceci, concentre toi à la place de râler.

« Oui Zono sempai.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me défendre, vous savez sempai.

« Là n'est pas le problème, ici tout le monde est égaux, même ceux arrivés après, ont le droit de participer. Alors, fais de ton mieux.

« D'accord, les trois manches que l'on m'a confié vont montrer le fruit de mes efforts.

« Oui, passons en équipe première, Eijun kum !

Le receveur s'accroupie alors que le premier batteur se mettait en position.

Sifflant dans le sifflet, l'homme habillé de bleu pour se faire reconnaître, passa derrière le receveur puis cria :

« Play Ball !

Fermant les yeux quelques petites secondes, l'écho des paroles du blond résonna quelques instants, lui rappelant les réactions d'exaspération lors de la découverte de la formation du jour.

« Coach qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

« Qui a-t-il ?

« Pourquoi ce type se trouve dans les starters alors que ce n'est qu'un bon à rien !

« Sa motivation m'a convaincu, par ce fait il a une chance comme tous les autres.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un débutant.

« Et alors, tu devrais être content, cela devait être facile pour toi de le gagner.

« Tss, ce type arrive comme une fleur, inconnu du collège pour prétendre passer en première, je n'aime pas ça.

« Dis kanemaru kum, que fais tu ici alors ?, intervint le rose.

« Hein.

« Ce que nous avons fait au collège n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, alors si tu ne veux pas jouer, laisse jouer ceux qui en ont envie, Eijun kum en a envie donc tais toi et regarde.

Cette remarque avait lancé un silence morbide, sentant le pot au vin partir, le nommé de la conversation attrapa l'épaule de son ami puis partit tout en entendant une sorte de cri de rage du seconde, puis une punition du coach et de quelques ainés sur l'hurleur. Certes, c'était souvent lui qui ressortait, cependant beaucoup de secondes étaient même pires que lui, souvent du à un égo surdimensionné, souvent mis à mal au lycée.

Ouvrant les yeux, comprenant les signes de son partenaire, notre héros s'élança comme lors de son entrainement avec la serviette. Toutefois, la balle blanche changea de direction vers la zone du batteur, allant loin de la zone de Strike, entrainant une balle dès le départ.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas tout. En effet, le receveur ne savait pas comment l'attraper, ne voyant pas où la balle partait, du à sa position initiale qui cachait tout son bras gauche. Cela le perturbait fortement, le rendant dans l'incapacité de recevoir correctement.

/ Mince, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver mes sensations comme lors de l'entrainement, faut que je me dépêche de les retrouver et vite, sinon le coach va me remplacer !/

/Qu'est ce que cela signifie, je suis incapable d'attraper ses tirs, mince !/

Recommençant encore et encore, aucun des deux n'arrivèrent à faire quoi que cela soit, le résultat fut qu'en un rien de temps, toutes les bases furent occupées, avec zéro Strike de réussi, que des balles et même une balle morte. Bref, la situation était à son apogée de désastre sur le terrain…

Sur le banc, contre toute attente le coach n'était pas en colère contre la prestation du lanceur, surpris plutôt mais de loin le plus surpris était Chris, qui était sur le Q.

« Chris que penses tu aujourd'hui de la forme de ton élève ?

« Il… il essaye de faire quelque chose, coach alors s'il vous plait, laissez le encore un peu jouer.

« Est-ce que son parcours va stagner ou bien se transformer en monstre. Si c'est le cas deux, cela sera en une seconde.

Le mentor ne trouva aucune réponse à cette question, lui-même ne le savait pas, le second l'avait déjà pas mal surpris, lui faisant un plat spécial, l'accompagnant contre son gré à la rééducation, l'exaspérant de temps à autre par son insouciance. Cependant, ce dernier savait que les mots que lui lançaient les autres secondes étaient tous faux son corps et son esprit enduraient tous les jours un entrainement quotidien difficile, soutenu. Voilà pourquoi le vétéran était perdu pour le moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Enfin si son esprit le savait, rentrer sur le monticule pour recevoir toutefois quelque chose l'empêchait de s'y résoudre.

« Chris, il t'attend sur le terrain pour faire équipe avec toi.

« Hein.

A cet instant précis, se tournant vers le lieu d'action, regardant son élève avec des yeux pour la première fois allumés de vie, comme si un nouveau souffle traversait son corps, son esprit, toute son âme revivait depuis plus d'une longue année d'absence. Le message que lui affichait le brun était clair, aussi limpide que de l'eau :

/Je veux lui montrer mes progrès avant que sempai ne prenne sa retraite ! /

Nul ne doute que ses progrès lui avaient été magiques, alors quand le coach lui proposa d'aller jouer le restant du temps donné avec son cadet, takigawa ne pouvait refuser. De plus, sa volonté fut multipliée en entendant les voix de trois de ses précieux amis de terminales :

« Allez, ne te retient pas pour nous sinon je t'en fous une !

« Montre à ces jeunots, ce qu'est un véritable receveur. Nous, dernière année savons combien tu as travaillé.

« Tu nous as toujours aidé lors de nos moments difficiles en nous donnant des conseils, alors toi aussi va jouer !

Que de belles paroles lui donnant une sensation douce de flotté. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'adulte se leva pour crier le remplacement.

De l'autre coté, un temps mort avait été demandé, beaucoup râlaient sur leur numéro un, pas affecté psychologiquement qui osa même dire :

« Il faut absolument les empêcher de marquer, à tout prix.

S'attirant ainsi la foudre de ses défenseurs, sauf celle du rose, amusé par la situation ou par les réactions, nul ne savait vraiment :

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un bon coéquipier, je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Ono honteux de sa piètre performance.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la voix de l'homme retentit…

« Remplacement !

« Je sens que cela va être moi…

« Evidement, on arrive à rien avec un déchet comme toi.

« Le receveur Ono par Takigawa !

Posant le pied sur le sol sableux, la mélancolie l'envahit l'espace de quelques instants, qui aurait cru que cet enfant impertinent allait réussir à le ramener, pas lui en tout cas.

« Je veux former une batterie avec toi !

Aucun lanceur ne lui avait dit ces paroles depuis son retrait, voir même avant, au collège.

« Chris sempai, vous êtes venu finalement.

« En effet.

« Désolé Chris sempai, je n'ai pas réussi à rattraper ses lancers.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas laissé passer la balle derrière toi, c'est déjà bien. Il ne contrôle pas encore ses tirs.

« Désolé.

« Pardonnez mon impertinence mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce type reste là, c'est à cause de lui si on en est là.

« Certes, cependant pas que lui. Pour commencer, arrête de te plaindre, depuis le début tu dois mettre une pression lourde sur ses épaules. De plus, j'ai un plan, approchez vous en mettant vos gants sur la bouche. Nous allons appliquer une formation rapprochée où la défense se fera par tout le monde. Sawamura, comme tu ne maitrises pas encore ta forme, je ferais en sorte que tu mélanges l'ancienne et la nouvelle, concentre toi sur la zone de Strike.

« C'est de la folie, rouspéta Zono.

« Compris.

« Cela sera amusant, ajouta le petit Kominato.

Chacun regagna sa position, signalant la fin du temps mort. La nouvelle formation choqua à la fois le public et le vice coach. Le quatrième batteur se mit en colère en voyant cela, en effet ce genre de forme était utilisée contre les batteurs faibles niveau force.

Le premier lancer, une balle une fois de plus, sauf que celle-ci était déjà plus précise que les autres. Ensuite une balle avec l'ancienne forme qui fut frappée, mal ceci dit, par le batteur, qui n'eut pas le temps d'aller sur la première base quant à la personne sur la troisième base, s'étant mal élancé avec un timing médiocre, cela leur offrit la possibilité de faire un double jeu dont 2 out.

Le terrain avait maintenant deux ennemis, l'un sur la deuxième, l'autre sur la troisième base, seulement du à une obsession d'aller au marbre, le plus avancé fut éliminé suite à une passe en retrait, entrainant une fin de manche favorable pour les acculés.

Au tour d'attaquer, le jeune rose fit un coup sur, lançant l'attaque pour son équipe qui leur donna un point au final.

Pendant ce temps, un joueur de l'équipe première ayant vu le match, arriva au niveau du hangar d'entrainement et hurla :

« Chris est rentré dans le match de l'équipe secondaire !

« Vraiment, c'est trop cool, je vais voir !, hurla le vice capitaine.

« Moi aussi, renchérit le capitaine.

Au bout d'une minute voir deux à tout casser, la salle était quasiment vide, seuls deux personnes restaient.

« Alors Miyauchi, tu n'espères pas à avoir à rivaliser avec lui, taquina Ryosuke.

« N'espère pas lire dans mes pensées.

« Je vois, je sais ce que cela fait, une ombre terrifiante qui te poursuit, c'est effrayant….

De l'autre coté, le premier arrivé fut Miyuki en temps record, surprenant même son ami de toujours. A bout de souffle, transpirant fortement due à une activité inattendu et intense niveau physique, la phrase qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus vu comme ça et cela fait du bien, Chris sempai.

Sur le terrain, la seconde manche battait son plein, deux out, au compteur et le tout premier Strike de réussi, cependant sa forme était toujours incomplète. La précision par contre s'était grandement améliorée, aucun point ne fut accordé aux adversaires. A l'attaque, le terminal réussi à aller sur base, s'entend dire que ses reflexes ne s'étaient pas rouillés. Ensuite, du à un amortir parfait, surprenant tout le monde, l'avancement fut de deux bases. Pour achever le mouvement, Haruichi fit une magnifique frappe, entrainant le retour au marbre en plus d'un compliment pour lui.

« Un point de plus grâce à un combo efficace.

« En effet, ce garçon a de très bonnes aptitudes, son sens du baseball est aussi si ce n'est pas plus développé que celui de son frère.

« Hé, hé, joli coup Haruchi !, hurla le brun.

« Merci… attend Haruchi ?

« Petit mais efficace !

« Ne perdons pas notre concentration, répliqua l'ainé. D'ailleurs, tes tirs ne sont toujours pas top, allons nous entrainer quelques minutes au building.

« Oui, je vais expliquer comment je vois ma technique. Je m'élance en prenant de l'élan avec le bras gauche et je fais un mur avec le droit. Puis je relâche tout comme si je voulais détruire ce mur. Cependant il manque encore quelque chose…

« Réfléchis-y, allons un peu pratiquer.

La troisème manche au final était bien entamé, 1 out et une personne en troisième base, quand d'un coup, un homme blond de corpulence moyenne rentra sans prévenir, remplaçant par la même occasion leur quatrième batteur, troublé par l'action de son ainé.

/Je n'y crois pas, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire receveur qui sort d'une année blanche, bon à prendre sa retraite et eux, ces incapables n'arrivent même pas à l'éliminer. Pitoyable !/

« Cela faisait longtemps Zaizen.

« En effet, comment va ton épaule ? Bien remise j'espère.

« Pas vraiment et ta cheville ?

« Pas mieux…. Non de dieu on parle comme des grands pères, la vieillesse approche.

« Pas faux.

/Cet idiot fait confiance à un seconde en plus !/

A cet instant, le brun ne savait pas vraiment quelle stratégie adoptait envers le batteur jusqu'à ce que son fidèle élève lui dise :

« Chris sempai, concentrons nous sur le batteur !

Vraiment le jeune était plus calme que lui, le remplissant d'une confiance agréable. Donnant un ordre, alors que le mouvement était en cours, son ancien coéquipier descendit d'un coup sa batte, signifiant un amorti sacrifice, surprenant tout le monde, cependant avec sa volonté plus sa flexibilité naturelle, notre héros réussit à changer la trajectoire de la balle, pour la faire tomber puis atterrir dans le gant du receveur.

Beaucoup crurent que le lanceur s'était loupé, le huèrent d'ailleurs de un ou deux surnoms péjoratifs, aucun n'en fit attention puisque l'adversaire s'était bien rendu compte de l'action précédente, en qualifiaient le garçon d'intéressant. Le jeu reprit par la délicieuse voix de ce dernier qui hurla pour les deux autres qu'il était pitoyable, et que le gosse n'avait pas intérêt à s'échapper de leur duel sinon cela allait être sa fête. Evidement, fuir n'avait aucunement traversé l'esprit de ce bonhomme qui s'élança comme jamais.

Levant la jambe haute comme son ancienne forme puis s'élançant, faisant le mur comme sur l'incomplète, le joueur chargea avec toutes ses sentiments qui pouvait se récapituler par cette phrase : est ce que ses compétences médiocres s'étaient-elles rapprochées ne serait ce qu'un peu de la place du numéro 1, pour pouvoir montrée ses progrès à son professeur. Cette balle fut la plus belle de tout ce match, complétant sa forme par la même occasion.

« Nice Ball ce fut la première fois que cet homme au regard livide auparavant fit un un compliment, ce qui fit sourire aux anges l'autre. Grâce à cette montrée de volonté, les trois outs furent obtenus en un rien de temps, signifiant la sortie des héros, par d'autre potentiels recrutés, cependant nous nous arrêterons là.

Le soir tombait, pourtant la tension était palpable dans ce hangar de couleur orange en effet tous les membres du club de baseball, de toutes équipes étaient réunis. Devant eux, le coach se grattant la gorge, symbolisant une prise de parole d'ici peu :

« Je remercie toutes les personnes présentes à ce jour, pour vos efforts, vos progrès, encouragements. Grâce à ce match, j'ai décidé les deux personnes pour les places vacantes qui restaient dans l'équipe première. Les nommées sont Kominato Haruichi de seconde et Sawamura Eijun de seconde également. C'est tout. Dès demain vous démarrerez en équipe première et participerez au camp. »

Suite à cela, beaucoup râlèrent des choisis et de leur échec, frustrant encore plus les terminales, ayant raté leur dernière chance, qui ne se cachèrent pas de leur dire de manière sèche.

De l'autre coté, Sawamura était triste que le receveur de terminal n'avait pas été choisis, cependant ce dernier lui apprit qu'étant encore en convalescence, ses mouvements étaient toujours restreints et SURTOUT sa proposition pour devenir manageur officiel a été accepté donc tous les deux pourront continuer à s'entrainer ensemble, les faisant sourire tous les deux. Finalement, ce gamin n'était pas aussi nul que le disaient les autres, il l'avait même sauvé en quelque sorte. Cette nuit fut douce, comme pour montrer son contentement…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre est posté, merci beaucoup et à bientôt.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Nouveauté et amusement

**Bonjour à tous, un joyeux noël pour tout le monde avec plein de cadeaux au pied du sapin. Alors voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour ce jour de Noel qui j'espère vous plaira toujours. Bonne lecture sur ce.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre et la lumière.<strong>

**Chapitre 7 : Nouveauté et amusement.**

Alors que me réveil de son ami à lunettes n'avait pas encore sonné, le jeune élu se prépara pour sortir, profiter de l'air rafraîchissant du matin dans une journée qui allait s'avérer chaude. Alors que sa main avait à peine tourné la poignée lui offrant un vent d'air pur, une tête inconnue lui apparut sur le rebord en bois de devant sa sortie.

Enfin, pour être honnête, cette personne se trouvait être le frère de son ami rose, sauf que ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais parlés, à peine croisés de temps à autre. Leur relation était quasi-inexistante résultant le petit silence qui s'installa entre eux. Pas forcément de la gène la ressemblance physique des frères étaient à l'apogée, sans même savoir leur relation, tout le monde pouvait s'en douter. Leurs frêles tailles, les cheveux roses courts, dévoilant les yeux de l'un, cachant ceux de l'autre. Cependant les yeux fermés du terminal cachaient souvent ses vrais sentiments, le rendant perfide. Beaucoup de premières et de secondes ne l'aimaient guère à cause de sa langue dite de vipère quoique les relations avec le cadet n'étaient pas fantastiques non plus, beaucoup le trouvaient trop direct, voir vantard à cause de son petit statut de génie et de chanceux, ce qui était faux. Après quelques secondes à se fixer mutuellement, le brun osa prendre la parole :

« Bonjour…

« Bonjour, belle début de journée n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui ce petit vent est apaisant. Toutefois, je doute fortement que vous soyez venu me voir pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« En effet, j'étais juste curieux.

« De quoi si je puis me permettre ?

« Comment est le nouvel ami de mon petit frère, voilà la question que je me posais dans mon esprit.

« Et alors, je suis reçu ?

« Oui tu es intéressant, tu caches bien ton jeu.

« Quel jeu ?

« Tu es sombre malgré tes airs. Personne ne doit se douter de cela, pas même tes amis d'enfance.

« Sempai vous avez beaucoup d'imagination.

« Je suis content que tu sois l'ami d'haruichi, un être comme toi avec lui me rassure à la fois sombre et lumineux, magnifique. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais absolument rien de ce que je sais.

Après cela le rose laissa le cadet seul, qui détenait un regard mystérieux, rempli d'une lueur étrange…

Le réfectoire était rempli de monde et de bruits dus à une ambiance généralement bonne. Après la discussion, Sawamura était rentré au dortoir, pile au moment où Miyuki venait de se réveiller, en train de s'habiller doucement. Puis ensemble, avec en plus Kuramochi qui était arrivé en cours de route, s'était dirigé vers la cantine où pas mal de monde était déjà arrivé.

A la table, le bruit extérieur cachait leur conversation animée basée sur les envies sadiques du catcheur du groupe, faisant rigoler les autres. Evidement, aucun des deux ne parlèrent de leur petite entrevue mais se fixaient de temps à autre bizarrement leur manège fut vite découvert.

« Ryo San, il y a un problème ?, demande le rockie.

« Non, pourquoi cette question ?

« Rien juste que toi et Eijun, vous vous fixez beaucoup.

« Ô ce n'est rien, nous nous sommes réveillés avant tout le monde du coup nous somme sortis un peu et nous nous sommes croisés.

« Ah bon ?

« Oui, n'est-ce pas Sawamura kum ?, la fin de sa question fut dite de manière venimeuse mais tellement discrète que seul le concerné la perçut à son plus grand désarroi. Ce serpent le cherchait pour une raison futile, l'énervant passablement.

Cependant le brun n'en laissa rien paraitre, répondant calmement :

« Oui

« Ah d'accord, j'ai cru que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

« Non, tu as trop d'imagination parfois mon élève.

Après cette petite discussion, le petit déjeuner s'acheva vite puis tous les membres de la première division allèrent au hangar où le boss les attendait déjà depuis quelques millièmes de secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. En effet, cet homme détestait les retardataires seulement voilà, son réveil avançait de quelques minutes du coup le résultat fut son avance de quelques instants, lui étant insupportable. Ce fut avec un sourire peu discret que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil les accueillit. Etant le jour de l'arrivé des nouveaux, l'équipe dut faire le tour des présentations. Le commencement fut fait par le capitaine puis pas son prédécesseur.

« Bonjour, je suis Tetsuya Yuki, capitaine de cette team, enchantez.

Peu de mots pour se présenter aux autres, comme l'indiquaient les autres personnes, le capitaine parlait peu mais agissait beaucoup. Pas de très grande taille, les cheveux bleu foncés, des yeux d'un bleu profond ainsi que le teint un peu foncé sans trop tout de même. Son visage affichait un air calme ou serein selon les points de vue mais aussi renfermé, prouvant son incapacité à parler beaucoup en public.

« Bonjour les petits nouveaux, je suis Ishashiki Jun enchanté, si vous voulez passer régulier, il va falloir me passer sur le corps malheureusement pour vous !

Bref, comme les rumeurs le disaient, un adolescent assez grand, ayant quelques poils au niveau du menton montrant une barbe naissante ainsi que des cheveux châtain avec une voix assez forte et un caractère assez explosif, lui donnant ainsi le surnom du chien hurleur de Seido.

Suite à cela les joueurs se présentèrent par l'ordre de gauche à droite tout en s'avançant d'un pas pour bien se montrer. Le premier à passer fut un adolescent de grande taille à la caricature fine, le teint blanc. Par ailleurs, ce garçon ne détenait presque pas de cheveux, juste une petite coupe, la couleur était noire.

« Je m'appelle Tanba Koichiro, enchanté.

Le suivant fut Miyuki Kazuya, le receveur de l'équipe, de taille moyenne, avec des lunettes ainsi que des cheveux bruns. Il détenait malgré les apparences un corps assez musclé et son aura intimidait beaucoup de personnes que cela soit les adversaires, comme dans l'équipe même.

« Faites de votre mieux les petits nouveaux mais n'exagérez pas.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour du grand frère, qui ne parla que très peu disant seulement un simple « bon courage ». Petite taille, cheveux roses, yeux en permanence fermés sauf quelques petites exceptions qu'on pouvait facilement compter sur ses doigts.

Le suivant fut un adolescent à forte carrure, ainsi qu'un visage digne d'un pitbull enragé pouvant facilement effrayer quelqu'un mais un petit air gentil ainsi qu'une aura assez douce le rendait agréable au final.

« Bienvenue ! Bougna !

Suite à ce petit mot de gentillesse, un cri fut poussé faisant sourire dangereusement toutes les personnes présentes dans ce lieu.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Kuramochi, un être de taille moyenne, les cheveux d'une couleur étrange, presque verte, un peu ébouriffé dans tous les sens. Un air bagarreur sur la tête ainsi que des prises de catch qui pouvaient sortir de nulle part mais une gentillesse sans pareille, voilà comment était décrit cet arrêt court.

Sakai, une personne à forte allure aussi, avec des cheveux brun.

Vint le tour de Shirasu, un homme à l'allure discrète comme son caractère qui se contenta de faire une révérence, droite et simple comme en parlaient les autres.

Cela fut donc au tour de Kawakami, qui était assez frêle, ayant une taille plus petite que les autres lanceurs de la première chaîne, son contrôle était de loin le meilleur. Ces yeux avaient une forme étrange, ce qui faisait que les autres premières adoraient le taquiner en disant qu'il ressemblait à un écureuil.

« Bonjour, faisons de notre mieux, semble.

Le numéro 11 s'avança ensuite, de grande taille pour un seconde, cheveux sombres, l'air de dormir à moitié debout voilà comment on le pouvait décrire.

Le receveur suppléant s'avança et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que c'était une des personnes les plus imposantes de l'équipe, avec de temps en temps une petite fumée qui sortait de sa narine, soit pour prouver son consentement ou sa motivation.

« J'espère que vous avez des tripes parce qu'ici, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Plusieurs joueurs suivirent, Katota, Kusunoki, Higasa, Tanaka, Endou et pour finir Kunio, ayant tous des allures différentes mais discrètes, comparé aux autres titulaires ou à certains remplaçants.

Demain allait être une dure journée avec le début du camp d'entrainement alors la veille, l'entrainement était un peu plus léger. Le début fut fait à la batte où les trois secondes furent mis ensemble. Amicalement, le nouveau deuxième base salua son ami de cours, qui lui répondit de façon neutre, fixant étrangement le nouveau lanceur. Puis d'un coup, sur un ton plus fort que d'habitude avec détermination, le fantôme dit :

« Je ne perdrais pas contre toi !

« D'accord mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis cela ?

« Lors de ton match précédent, ton dernier tir était super impressionnant, je me suis senti inférieur, c'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mon rival.

« Je vois mais c'est plus toi qui est impressionnant, tu es passé en première division sans faire plus que ça. Tout le monde dit que tu es un génie.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de rival avant, du coup…

« Ok ! J'accepte le défi, je ne perdrais pas !

« Moi non plus !

« Hé, hé c'est cool comme vous pouvez vous entendre vite tous les deux.

« On n'est pas ami, on fait juste connaissance pour mieux se guillotiner derrière.

« C'est la même chose…

« Oi, les nouveaux travaillez, arrêtez de faire les pipelettes ! Hurla Zono.

« Oui, sempai. Dites les amis, on peut faire ce soir une petite soirée révision ? Questionna le plus petit des trois.

« Oui pourquoi pas, renchérit le nouveau. Rendez-vous, ce soir dans mon dortoir en temps normal Kazuya va souvent chez Youichi pour jouer à des jeux vidéo le soir. On ne dérangera personne du coup.

« D'accord…

« Au travail les fillettes !, résonna une nouvelle fois la voix du non choisi pour la première division, qui était un des rares à ne pas avoir contredit les choisis et à avoir avoué que Sawamura était un génie d'entrainement diabolique. Beaucoup avaient râlé sur leur échec après la pratique mais lui, fier malgré tout avait crié sur ces incapables qu'aucun terminales n'avaient raté l'entrainement matinal alors qu'eux oui.

Cette intervention ramena le silence dans la pratique et tout le monde firent de leur mieux…

La lune tombait sous les étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux, donnant une clarté de bonne qualité le long du chemin jusqu'à la chambre 407, dans laquelle beaucoup de bruits résonnaient.

Devant la porte se trouvaient Furuya et Eijun avec des bouches béates devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. En effet, le capitaine et le receveur titulaire faisaient une partie de shogi en faveur du binoclard. Sur le coté, le catcher jouait avec une ou deux personnes à des jeux vidéos, gagnant surement les deux autres, au vu de ses cris incessants. Sur le lit destiné à notre héros, Masuko y dormait à point fermé, un léger filet de bave sur la bouche. Près de la porte d'entrée, allongé comme un paillasson, Jun hurlait qu'on vienne lui faire un massage et plus vite que cela. Bref, tout un bazar imprévu pour le locataire et l'allier venu s'entraider à réviser, ayant tous les deux des lacunes dans certaines matières. Certes le petit Haru avait quelques choses à faire avant de venir, donc il les avait prévenus de son retard cependant avec tout ce petit et bon monde, le programme de révision venait de s'écrouler comme d'une soirée calme. Immédiatement, les deux tentèrent de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais vu par l'hurleur, c'était peine perdue.

« Oi les petits secondes venaient là ! Faites moi un massage et allez nous cherchez des boissons !

« Et pourrais-t-on savoir pourquoi nous devrions le faire, questionna mécontent le brun.

« Voyons comporte toi comme un gentil kouhai et obéis.

« Je refuse mon cher sempai.

« Là Jun San vous venez de vous faire rejeter puissance mille plaisanta Kazuya.

« J'aimerai aussi savoir ce qu'est tout ce refus dans ma chambre.

« Durant le camps et un peu avant, certains membres se réunissent ici le soir dans ma chambre, mettant un bordel pas crédible !

« Cela n'était pas à préciser, mes yeux me le montrent.

« Hé, allons ne sois pas si grincheux. Cela te permet de faire connaissance avec ceux qui pratiquent avec toi.

« « Mouais mais si ces altesses sérénissimes pouvaient éviter de tout foutre en l'air, cela m'arrangerait fortement.

« Tout va bien, on n'est pas fou ! déclara Kuramochi.

« Sinon et nos boissons ?

« Pas le choix, je vais les chercher, Furuya fais lui son massage.

« D'accord, on remet nos révisions plus tard dans deux jours ? Demain on va surement avoir un peu plus d'entrainement et pas mal de contrôles à réviser, donc on ne risque pas d'avoir le temps.

« Oui, c'est bon pour dans deux jours, on préviendra Haruichi.

Après cela, le plus grand commença à masser son ainé, en silence. Appuyant par mégarde un peut trop fort, un hurlement strident retentit dans toute la pièce.

« Aie, mais fais gaffe !

« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant.

« Oi, comment cela ça tentant, petit morveux ?

Pendant ce temps, à la distributrice de boisson, le lanceur vociférait sur le nombre beaucoup trop élevé de canettes à porter pour lui tout seul.

Sur le chemin du retour, faisant tomber une énième fois les sodas, les deux frères arrivèrent au secours du pauvre porteur, qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Arrivant enfin sur le lieu, Yuki demanda avec fermeté, ce qui était un ordre mal dissimulé en réalité qui fut aisément découvert, à ce que Sawamura fasse une partie contre lui ce que ne put lui refuser son cadet, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de jouer à un jeu détesté malgré ses résultats bons. Pendant quelques temps, tous firent des activités différentes jusqu'à ce qu'une chamaillerie amicale entre les deux premières éclata pour finir par une bataille générale de coussins, qui s'éternisa longuement puisque même les plus réticents ou pacifiques tels que Furuya ou Haruichi s'y mirent, faisant un boucan incroyable.

Alors que le coach sortait d'un bon bain chaud, certes prit tardivement, une lumière d'une chambre fut prise en flagrant délit à travers ses yeux. Immédiatement, marchant rapidement, ce dernier s'élança vers la lueur, prêt à sermonner ses élèves sur l'heure du couvre feu. Cependant, arrivé à bon port, il vit tous les membres de l'équipe première ou presque endormis par terre, en boule ou pas avec des couvertures. Alors doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit, l'homme éteignit la lumière et referma la porte, tout en ayant un sourire attendri sur le visage, heureux de l'évolution générale de l'ambiance…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre posté,encore un joyeux Noel et à bientôt<strong>


End file.
